Save Me From Myself
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Got bored and decided to make another story where Max was raped. It's been four years since she last saw the flock. What happens when they find her? Can she trust them again? Can she still love Fang? Mang
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I have other stories that I need to work on but I like rape stories and there aren't enough. This was what Taken was going to originally be but then I wanted to add Ghost and... it turned out to be different then what I wanted. So, I wrote this. I got bored with out having a rape story to write about so... I wrote this. It was either that or have Viper steal Max back in Taken. This has nothing to do with Taken though except for rape. **

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 1

It was quiet now, quiet. So quiet. I like it better that way. I hurt everywhere but I got used to that four years ago. When I was first taken here, I was afraid and scare. Now… Well, I'm still afraid and scared at times but I know what he wants. I know not to fight back. It's not worth it. If I do, then all he does is hurt me. Well, he hurts me anyways but it's worse if I fight back.

I'm on the bed. The bed where he was only seconds ago. Or was it minutes? Hours? I don't know anymore. It doesn't matter. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life. They don't care about me anymore. They can't. They haven't found me in four years! They had to have stopped looking, stopped caring. I don't care. I don't need them! I don't need anybody! I'll never need anybody again. I don't need Angel or Iggy, and never need Gazzy. And never once in my life have I needed Fang! They don't need me so I don't need me.

"Hi Max." The door opened revealing the new version of Erasers. He was white with red lines running down his legs. The new Erasers were about ten times as strong as the old ones. "How are you?"

I said nothing. He glared at me, and stalked towards me. He slapped me across the face, hard. The old me would have fought back. The old me would have some sarcastic remark. Just so you know, the old me is gone. Not just gone, but dead. It's dead and unlike Jesus, the old me will never raise again.

"I said how are you." He repeated.

Again I said nothing. I sometimes went days with out speaking. He slapped me again. It probably hurt but I didn't feel it. Over the past year, I have been able to ignore most pains. He knew this but he also knew that after a while, the feeling would kick back in. I was expecting him to hit me again but he just smiled.

"You must not be answering me because I upset you. Did I upset you? I'm sorry my love." He leaned so close to my face that our lips were practically touching. "Let me fix that problem."

His lips touched mine, and as always, I pretended that they weren't his. I hate Fang and the others for not finding me but… I picture Fang. He's the only one that I ever want to kiss me, to hold me, to… do what Saber is doing to me now. Yes, his name is Saber. He leads all the experiments at the School. When he was told about me, he sent a group of Erasers after me. I was 15 then. Fang and I had just gotten back from a date. Fang fought for me and yet, I was captured. I had hope that he would find me. The first few nights that Saber… claimed me, I prayed to the god that I don't even believe in that Fang would find me. He didn't. Now, four years later, here I am.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I leaned against the tree. We, the flock, minus Max, were out in a forest, looking for our lost flock member. Iggy started a small fire while Angel and Nudge laid out on the ground. Gasman sat next to Iggy, watching him. I sighed, trying hard not to think about Max. Every chance I got, I was looking for her. Every off day, I was out trying to search the land for her. I can still hear her voice in my head, calling for me. She called for ME! But I couldn't get to her. They took her from me. I lost her.

"Fang!" Iggy yelled causing me to look up.

"Yeah?"

"I asked how many hot dogs you want."

"None. Not hungry." I told him.

"You have to eat Fang." Nudge reasoned. "You didn't eat breakfast either."

I shrugged. "Wasn't hungry then."

"Fang-"

"I said I wasn't hungry so shut up about it!" I snapped.

They all got quiet. They should know by now that I don't want to talk to them! I love them but I need to think about where Max is. I don't have time for their worthless arguing. I'll eat when I want to eat. Sighing, I went over to my bag and grabbed it.

"I'll be back!' I called over my shoulder as I walked away.

I went far enough so that they couldn't see nor hear me. I sat down and opened the bag and pulled out my journal. No, it's not a diary! I write down where we are and how farther we have to go to get to our destination. It takes my mind after Max. I wrote down how many stops the flock had to take to get here and then compared it to others. They were getting lazy. It was taking longer to go certain distances. It would be easier to go find her my self but I can't leave them. What if they're captured while I'm away?

I sighed, leaning back. I thought back to the day they took Max. We had gone to a carnival just me and her. I made the flock go somewhere else. I wanted to be alone. We had a great time. I even won her this stuffed animal. She said that it was sexist for me to think that I should do that so she won me one too. I still have both of them in my room. Yes I said my room. Before they took Max, we were staying at random hotels. However, once they took her, Jeb showed up as few days later. He bought us a house. A big house. It was nice. It had enough rooms for all of us, including Max, and two extra ones. There was a pool and a huge yard. We never use the pool though. We don't use the PS3, Wii, or X-Box Jeb bought us. He got us all stereos and TVs but we don't use them a lot either. We can't even think about having fun while Max is gone… maybe even dead. God I don't know what I'd do if I found out she was dead.

I sighed, standing. I put the journal back in the bag and re-zipped it. I picked it up and walked back to where the flock was. The looked at me questioningly, as the always did, but I said nothing. I sat down and watched them eat.

* * *

**Like it? Reveiw and tell me. I already wrote three more chapters so if you want I can post more tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 2

I laid on the bed, trying my hardest not to think. When I think, I think about what he does, how much it hurt the first time. Thoughts like that run through my mind all the time as long with ones about… _them_. About how they left me. It has been over four years and they still haven't found me! I would have found them. Notice would. Now, I could care less. I hope that they all die. Damn I'm such a liar. Part of me hates them but an even bigger part of me is glad that they aren't here. That he can't hurt Angel or Nudge.

Another reason that I try my hardest not to think is that sometimes, I think about Fang. I mean, what if he has someone else now? I mean, he could probably get who ever he wants. He's probably with some girl right now. Hell, for all I know he's with more than one. She probably takes care of the flock. I bet that they've forgotten about me. Who am I kidding, she probably is married to him. If I have my dates right, he should have turned 19 last month. I'm sure that she was at his party, him holding her, kissing her, _loving her_. I felt a few tears run down my face. I've cried at least once a week since I got here so, unlike when I was with the flock, I was used to it.

The door opened and Saber walked in. he didn't even look at me. He sat down on the bed, it creaking slightly. I stayed perfectly still, trying my hardest not to breath. He just sat there, resting I think. I started to wonder if he was even breathing when he spoke.

"You're hair is a mess."

I looked at him, knowing what was coming next. "I'm sorry."

He laughed a dry laugh. "Sorry? You're sorry?"

I said nothing but did sit up. He turned and saw me. He had a brush in his hands

"Turn around." He ordered and I followed his command. I turned so that my back was to him. I felt the brush run through my hair, stopping at a place where it was matted. "You look lovely when you actually take care of yourself. You make me do all the work." He chuckled. "You know, when they told me about you, they said that even if I did capture you, I could never have you. That you would fight me until the end, that you were strong, that you were invincible. Look at you now Maximum Ride. You're a weakling, a failure, a disgrace. Even your family didn't want to find you."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I listened to the sound of the others breathing, wishing that I could hear one more persons breath but that was a dream that I was starting to doubt would could true. It had been four years! Four fucking years! Even if in the beginning that kept her alive, why would that now? She's probably dead and I'll never even know. She probably dead crying out from me but I wasn't there. I was supposed to protect her! I was supposed to save her, never let her get hurt and now... she's gone. I held back the tears that were threatening to fall. I don't believe in god but if Max is dead, I would like to think that she's in heaven, looking down at me. And I know, that if she saw me crying, it would kill her all over again.

I looked up at the dark sky, wondering if she could hear my thoughts too. I started to let my thoughts drift to the day that she was captured. I think that that was the best date we had ever been on. She loved it and so did I. Then again, I loved anytime I was with her. I loved her laugh, her smile, her frown, and everything else about her. I miss her so bad, it's not even real. I know that the others miss her too. Angel, Gasman, and Nudge talk about it but not to me. Though Iggy and I both don't talk about it, Iggy listens when the others talk about Max. I don't. I get that they love her but... There is no way that they feel like I do. Max and I we've been there for each other all our lives. Even when she was in Europe and I was with the boys in California, I thought about her everyday. The others… She was with them their whole lives but they weren't with her her whole life. I was though. And I thought that I always would be.

"Fang? Is it my watch yet?" Iggy's voice called me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah."

Iggy sat up and stretched. "I know that you probably don't want to her this but… I think that we'll find her soon."

"Iggy-"

"I know that you hate to talk about it but I just have a good feeling. You know blind guys are good luck!" He smiled at me but it just pissed me off.

I said nothing, though I really wanted to cuss him out. I sat there, contemplating going to sleep but not finding myself able too. What would I do if I found Max today?

* * *

**Max's POV**

"You stupid bitch!" Saber yelled at me as he threw me into a room.

I knew this room well. I spent most my time here, though I did spend a lot of time in that room I was in before. That room though, was Saber's room. This one that I was in now was the one that I had been confined too. It was small, cold, and dark. It was also lonely but then again, the rest of my life will probably feel this way. I curled up in the corner, ignoring my bleeding arm.

Saber had told me that I was his and for some bone headed reason, I decided to tell him that I was Fang's. And I guess, in a way, I was. Not now though. Like I said before, Fang is hot. He probably is dating. Anyways, Saber got mad and… well… threw me around a little. This was nothing compared to what I got sometimes. Besides, I know that I may not be anywhere near as tough as I used to be but I don't cry over cuts anymore. I have more important things to think of right now. Like how hungry I am! I leaned against the wall for support. I wanted to sleep so badly but… what if I don't wake up? That's been my fear since I got here. It's so tempting… just letting a wound bleed enough so that I don't have enough blood. It would be so easy but… what if they find me? What if they find me dead in some room and it was only seconds before I killed myself? No, they'll never find me. They don't want too.

* * *

**I have two more chapters but will put them up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**she wants to move****, good idea but I already have what I'm gong to do with the story planned out. As for why she doesn't fight back, I think in the first chapter I said that Saber was ten times stronger than regular Erasers. That's a lot. Plus, now she's more or less broken emotionally. ****studentofwords****, thanks dude. I fixed it.**

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 3

"Guys let's land over there!" I called to the others. We were flying and I saw a building. It was in the forest. How many buildings are built in the middle of nowhere, so that you can't see it? Ones that have whitecoats in them!

We landed a little bit away form it, hidden by the trees. Iggy had a smile on hid face, as if just because we found a School, it means Max is there. I mean, I really hope that she is but… I'm just not sure that she's alive anymore.

"How are we going to do this?" Gasman asked, looking at me.

I held in the sigh that wanted to be let out. "We go in and split up. Angel and Nudge take out the guys that will try to stop us. Iggy and Gazzy, you see if they need help. If they don't, take the west side and I'll take east. It looks like it's pretty big so look in every room. Free anyone that looks like they can make. Angel and Nudge, take the up stairs when you finish the guys in the front."

They all nodded and we ran out of hiding and ran towards the building. We had to snap out our wings and fly over a wall but after that, all we had to do was get in. Nudge, using her power, unlocked the front door. Immediately, we were attacked by guards. I stayed for a moment to take out a few of the baddies but it was clear that the girls could handle it. I flew over the fighting, and took off down a hall.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I ripped part of the sleeve of my shirt and tied it around the wound on my arm, before going to sleep. Guess that I'm not going to die today. I had just drifted off when an alarm woke me up. I rolled my eyes. One of the experiments probably escaped again. Bet that they don't get far. I was starting to fall back asleep when the door opened.

"Get up!" Saber yelled at me. I never really had to move anymore, he just threw me where I had to go, so it took me a minute to stand. Apparently it was a minute to long for Saber. He grabbed me roughly by the arm, pulling me up. He dragged me down the hall to his room. He opened the door and threw me on the bed. He walked in and stood in front of the bed.

"W-What's the alarm going off for?" I asked as he laid next to me.

"Some freaks got lose or are coming in. I don't know!" He yelled. "Now… I need you to stay here. Okay honey?"

I don't know what it was that possessed me at that moment but whatever it was, it was about to get me in a lot of trouble. "First off, don't ever call me honey. Secondly, no. I'm not going to stay here."

"Bitch!" He slapped me and I grabbed his hand. Big mistake.

He pulled his arm out of mine. He stood and pulled me up to standing. I wobbled a little but he steadied me ay tightening his grip on my arm. He raised his fist in the air.

"What was it you said?" He asked.

My throat closed up. I can't believe that I did that! Oh crap he's going to kill me! Maybe he would and then I wouldn't ever have to live this fucked up life again. If only I was that luck…

"I asked what you said!" He yelled at me. "Silent now? Will see how silent you are when my fist breaks your face bitch."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I stepped out from the corner that I was hiding behind. The guys that I was hiding from were running towards where we entered. I guess that the flock was causing enough trouble to get everyone in the building involved. I walked down the hall, looking in every room. It looked like these were barracks for the people who work there. Guess I won't find her here. I was headed down the hall, not even looking for Max. I mean, why would she be here? That's when I heard crying. It was soft crying but crying non the less. On the off chance it might be Max, I tried the door it was coming from. Unlocked. Hmmm.

I opened the door and looked around. There she was, lying on the floor, her clothes ripped and bloody, crying her eyes out. Max... I rushed to her and pulled her into my arms. She started screaming and tried to push me away. I just held her tighter.

"Max it's me." I mumbled into her hair as I held her weak body to mine.

"No!" She tried in vain to get away.

"Max it's Fang!"

She stopped and looked up at me. I gently sat her back down on the ground and pulled off my shirt. Her eyes got big and she started to back up. I looked at her quizzically and grabbed her arm. She started crying again. What did she think I was going to do? Her shirt was ripped so badly that all I had to do was rip it a little bit more and it fell off. She was covered in wounds but I couldn't take care of that yet. I pulled my shirt over her head and then worked her arms through the sleeves. She looked at me.

"You weren't here."

"What?"

"You let him do this to me." She said.

"Max-"

"I hate you." She mumbled, closing her eyes and leaning against me.

"Max?" I asked only to get no response. I felt her pulse and knew that she was alive. I think that she was sleeping. I picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room. I ran down the hall straight to where the fighting was. The guys were still helping the girls and boy did they need it. There were tons of Eraser looking things attacking them. Max moaned in her sleep.

'_Angel!'_ I yelled in my head. _'I've got Max. Tell the others to hurry up.'_

'_You have Max?'_

If it's possible for someone to be excited in a thought, Ange was. _'Yes now tell the others to finish up.'_

I opened my wings and flew over the mess of people. I heard someone yell 'Get the flying one' but I was gone before they could. I went out the door and flew off into the forest. I stopped where we left our stuff and laid her down. I sat next to her, holding her hand. Does she really hate me? I hope not. I grabbed my bag and got our the bandages and stuff. I was going to start on her but the flock came back.

"We have to go now." Iggy said as the others grabbed their stuff. "They're after us. Can you carry Max?"

"Yeah." I shoved the stuff back in my pack and pulled it on. Then I gently picked her up and opened my wings. I hope she can wait until wait until we lose these guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 4

**Max's POV**

I felt like crap but I was used to that. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see Saber but instead I saw… a fire? I looked around and there they were. The ones who deserted me. Why was I here? Fang being in the room holding me came flooding back to me. I looked around again to find them all looking at me. Iggy was next to the Gasman, who was sitting by the fire. Ange and Nudge were towards the edge of the clearing, small smile on there faces, though I could see that Angel had been crying from the way her eyes looked. Fang was the closest to me, leaning on the tree behind me. He walked over to me and picked me up. I tried to push him away.

"Get away form me!" I yelled, righting him but he ignored me. He walked away form the others.

"We'll be back!" He yelled over his shoulder to the others. Then to me he said, "Shhh. It's okay Max."

I hit him in the arm but he just held me tighter. Finally, I gave in and let him carry me. We walked far enough away so that the other couldn't hear us and then Fang laid me down. He sat next to me, taking his backpack off of his back. He sat it in front of him and started rifling through it. He pulled out bandages and then looked at me.

"I cleaned and bandaged most of your wounds but not the ones on your stomach." He said. "The kids were around and if what Angel says is true I don't think-"

"What did Angel say?"

Fang looked away. "She went in you mind and started crying. Once we calmed her down she said that-" Fang paused and looked at me. "You have a very dark mind Max."

I closed my eyes. "Fang, I'm tired."

"Shhh." Fang said. "Don't go to sleep yet. Angel said that you were raped."

I don't know why but I started crying. Fang knew. They all knew! They probably laughed when Angel said it. They probably all made jokes and stuff. Fang hugged me to him, trying to comfort me. Ha! He thinks tha the could fool me. He hates me and I hate him. Fang mumbled something about how he was there now and that no one else would hurt me.

"It your fault." I whispered. "You let them take me and then never found me. I hate you."

"You need to let me bandage you." Fang muttered. He laid me down gently and lifted up my shirt. It was actually his shirt. I let him, not sure if I should or not. Would her hurt me? Fang sucked in a breath. "He beat you."

I said nothing as he pored alcohol on my wounds and then wrapped my stomach, which meant having to wrap my wings. I sat up and le him down that too. I hadn't really used my wings in so long it was almost as if they weren't there. Once Fang finished, he just sat there. I watched him, curious. He just sat there watching me. Finally he spoke.

"Max I never stopped looking for you. I know that it's been a long time… four years, but, you've got to believe me."

I said nothing. What was there to say? I don't trust him. They took me and he didn't find me. I hate him and the others but… they're all I have. For now any. Fang and put his backpack back on. He picked me up and started walking back to where the others were.

"Your shirt." I mumbled, noticing for the first time that he didn't have eon on.

"Yours was ripped." Fang said. "I forgot to put on another."

I nodded. "Tired Fang."

"Max I'm not sure-"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I fell asleep.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I walked back to the others and sat Max down on the ground tenderly. I set my bag down and pull out a shirt. I pulled it on and then put my bag back on my back. I picked up Max and looked at the others.

"Get up and put the fire out. "We're going home."

The others got there things ready and opened their wings. One by one they took off until it was only me and Max. I looked down at the smiling girl and opened my wings. I took off running and jumped, flapping my black wings. I flew in front of the others, finding it hard not to keep my mind straight. He raped Max. He raped MY Max. I want to kill who ever it is. How could he do that to her? I held her to me as tight as possible. No wonder she hates me. I hate me. I should have found her sooner. I should have never let them take her. What if I had fought harder? Maybe then she would have been safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 5

We flew in silence. Max was still sleeping in my arms but she had waken up once. She immediately started crying when she did. I had flown away from the others so that they wouldn't see. When she was done, I flew back to the others. Angel flew next to me after that. I had banned her form going into Max's mind again but Angel didn't seem to mind that much. She was still scared of what she saw last time. After another hour, the house came in sight. I was shocked. That should have taken a day, if we were flying like the flock usually did. We had to have been flying very fast because it only took fourteen hours. We only had to stop twice for quick bathroom breaks.

We landed in the front of the house and we ran to the door. Iggy opened it and I rushed in. That's when the fight started.

"Put Max in her room." Iggy instructed.

"Shouldn't she stay on the couch?" Nudge asked.

"No." Iggy seemed angry that Nudge suggest that. "She needs to-"

"Can she stay in my room?" Angel asked quietly. "I mean she doesn't know where she is and she likes me best."

"No she doesn't!" Gazzy spoke up.

"Yeah she-"

I walked on, headed for my bedroom. I didn't have time for them! I was glad that my bedroom door was open so all I had to do was walk in. I closed the door with my foot and then walked over to the bed. I tenderly laid her down on my bed. I looked at her for a minute, smiling. She was back and I was never going to let them get her again. Now all I had to do was get her to love me again. I put the covers over her and kissed her head. I sat my bag down on the ground and started going through it. I was putting all the stuff back when Max startled me.

"Where am I?" She asked, sitting up. "Saber?"

"No." I said slowly. "Fang. You're in my room."

Max jumped up only to fall on her face. I rushed to her and helped her up. She stood shakily and immediately, turned away from me. I put my hand on her shoulder only for her to shrugged it off.

"Why did you bring me here?" She muttered. "You leave me alone for so long and then you force me to come here."

"Max I-"

"Saber would find me before you would."

"Who's Saber?" I asked but Max just shrugged. I sighed. "Lay down Max."

"You think that you know what I should do?" Max had a distant look in her eyes. I wasn't completely sure that she was fully there.

"Max, lie down please. I'll go and get you food."

"Saber said that I can't have food until the end of the month. You should know that."

"Max-"

"You could get in a lot of trouble for being in here. If he catches you-"

"Max it's me Fang!" I yelled at her. "I don't even know who Saber is!"

Max closed her eyes but laid down on the bed. She looked up at me expectantly. What did she want?

"Food." She said as if reading my mind.

"But I thought that you just said-"

"You said if I lay down you would bring me food. I'm laying down!"

I nodded and looked at her. "I'll be back okay?"

Max didn't say anything. She wasn't even looking at me. She was looking around the room. I sighed and walked out the door. I walked down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen. Iggy and Nudge were in their, sitting at the table, not taking at all. Nudge not talking. Four years ago that would have been a shock but now... the usual.

"Iggy, make Max food." I ordered.

Iggy looked up. "What does she want?"

"Anything."

"How is she?" Nudge asked.

"Confused."

"About?"

"Where she is. She thinks that some guy name Saber doesn't want her to eat." I explained, shaking my head slightly.

"She needs to though, right?"

"Yeah. That's why Iggy is making her food. Now!"

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes and stood. I looked around.

"Where're the others?" I asked.

"Angel went to call Dr. Martinez and last time I checked, Gazzy was in the bathroom." Nudge told me.

I nodded. "Iggy when will the food be ready?"

"Ten minutes." Iggy said.

I sighed. I meant for him to make her sandwiches or something. I shook my head. "I'll be with Max."

Iggy nodded and I walked away. I went back to my bedroom and opened my door.

* * *

**Max's POV**

The weird boy left, saying that he would bring me food. Fang… Fang. Hmmm. I shook my head and got up. I wobbled a little before steadying myself. Fang's room. Saber… Dead? No. Fang… rape me? Not sure. He's cute. Saber doesn't looks that bad either. I shook my head. Focus Max. You need to get out of here. How… Fly! But I haven't flown in forever. Could I sneak out. No, I really am hungry. Haven't eaten in a long time. I should wait. Fang may be gone for awhile. I walked over to the bag he was going through. Nothing. Hmmm.

I walked over to a dresser and opened a drawer. Black… Fang likes black. I remember that. I looked through his stuff but found nothing interesting. Hmmm. I went to his closet and opened it. More black. There was a box on the floor of the closet and I picked it up. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I opened the box. Pictures and clothes. Not a lot of close but they were… a girls clothes. I think. I stared at the box. Was Fang a… cross-dresser? No, I don't think so. I looked at the photos and it slowly came back to me. That stupid photo booth at the carnival. Fang said no but I made him. There were other photos, just stuff from when Mom took pictures of me or Fang. Mom… Valencia Martinez. The clothes were mine? Stocker! No… he cared about me. Or is it a trap?

"What are you doing?"

I looked at the door and saw Fang standing there. I glared at him as he walked towards me.

"Why do you have this stuff?" I asked.

Fang shrugged and took out a picture. It was one that Nudge had taken while we were at Mom's house, when Fang and I hadn't known she was there. I was sitting in Fang's lap as he held me to him tightly, as I slept.

"I like this one the best." Fang mumbled, setting it back down. "Your food should be done soon."

I watched him carefully. "I thought that I told you Saber said I can't eat."

"Max you're with me again. I'll make sure that you eat when you need to eat and take care of you. I don't know who Saber is and don't give a damn what he says."

I gasped. "Fang don't say that. If he-"

"Max," Fang smiled at me, "he'll never get you again. Okay?"

Part of me believed him but the other part of me found it hard. He has never seen Saber before. How could he know if Saber will get me again? Saber always gets what he wants. He'll be here soon. I just know it.

"Fang! Max's food is ready!"

Fang turned towards the door. "Stay Max."

I sent daggers at his back but didn't get up. I sat on his bed, going through the box. Man was this dude obsessed with me. It's strange but… I like it. Maybe he was looking for me. No, it doesn't take four years to find one person. But, I'll stay. For now that is. I still have to leave. Saber will find me if I stay here.


	6. Chapter 6

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 6

I carried the two plates of food back up the stairs and into my room. Why was Max going through my stuff? I saw where she had opened the dresser drawer. Is she looking for something? Maybe she's just trying to see if she can really trust me. I shook my head, in an attempt to clear it of all these thoughts. I managed to open the door and walk in the room without spilling the food. Max was still looking through the box, no expression on her face.

"I've got your food." I said, moving the box away from her and sat a plate in front of her. "The kids are eating down there but I thought that you would want me to eat with you."

"Why would I want that?"

I pretended like that didn't hurt. "I can go down stairs if you want."

"No, I was just asking why." Max looked up at me. "Stay. If you want to, I guess."

I shrugged and sat my plate down. I started to move the box so that I could sit in front of her but she grabbed the box.

"Floor." She said, pointing.

"You want me to sit on the floor."

She nodded. "Saber doesn't like for people to mess up the bed."

"Max-"

"Floor."

"Max it's my room."

Tears came to Max's eyes. "Floor Fang!"

"Why are you crying?"

Max said nothing but just sat there. The tears never fell from her eyes though. I sighed and sat down on the floor. I took my plate and started eating. Max on the other hand, just stared at her plate.

"Eat Max." I said gently.

She shook her head. I sighed and finished eating. Once I was done, I stood up. I grabbed the fork off of her plate and got some of the food on it. I lifted it up to her face.

"Saber." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Saber." She looked at me. "H-He feed me."

I took a deep breath. "Max… Saber is the one who- I mean did he-" I couldn't do this. I took an even bigger breath and let it out slowly. "He's the one who raped you?"

"Saber." Max leaned back. "He'll be back Fang."

"I won't let him-"

"Please Fang. You couldn't even save me from that day at the carnival."

I clenched my teeth and said nothing. I waved the fork in her face and she finally opened her mouth. I feed her the rest of her food and then just stood there. Max stared straight ahead, not really focusing on anything just staring.

"You have a room." I was just mentioning it. I didn't want her to leave.

"What?" She looked at me.

"You have your own room."

"Are you kicking me out of your room?" She asked.

"N-No! I was just-"

"Good. I wasn't going to leave anyways." Max pulled the covers up around her. "You can sleep on the floor tonight."

"Well, I'll sleep on the couch down stairs if you-"

"No! I said the floor."

I sighed. "You want to take a shower before you go to sleep?"

Max shook her head. I held in a sigh. I got her plat and walked over to my dresser. I set the plate on top.

"Those clothes in the box are yours but… I don't think that they will fit. You can sleep in your jeans or my shorts." I offered.

Max looked at me. "I-I think that I'll just sleep in my jeans."

"But their covered with blood and mud."

"Saber was going to get me more tomorrow. He promised." Max had tears in her eyes.

"I'll get you some Max." I turned and faced her. "We'll go the day after tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I have work."

Her eyes got big. "You're… leaving?"

"Only to go to work. I'll be back right after."

Max shook her head. "No."

"Max-"

"No! Don't leave me with them."

I looked at her. "Who?"

"Them." She pointed to the door.

"The flock?"

Max nodded. "Don't leave me Fang."

I walked over to her, hesitantly reaching out to touch her face. I was afraid to touch her in case I scared her. She let me though. I gently stroked her face. She cried, her tears spilling down her face. She was mumbling something about how we left her, let him do that to her, and something about… me having a girlfriend? I just stood there stroking her face lovingly. I don't know how long we were like that, I really don't care. I was just glad that we were there. I had Max back. She could hate me, want to kill me, but at least I have my girl back.

"I'll stay." I told her after a while.

Max grabbed my hand that wasn't on her face. "Sleep on the floor, next to the bed."

I nodded and gave her a small smile. "Okay."

"Here." She reached behind her and handed me a pillow. "Do you need a blanket?"

I shook my head. "I don't need the pillow either."

"Why? You're staying in here right?"

"Yeah Max." I removed my hand from her face and sat down. I put my back to the bed. "I'd rather sleep like this though."

"Oh." She yawned. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Yeah."

"You better."

"Don't worry, I'd never leave you again."

"Wait until Saber gets here. You'll have to leave me then."

I said nothing, knowing that no matter what I did or said, Max would think that that son of a bitch would come and get her. I dare him too try.


	7. Chapter 7

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 7

"Fang, why are you on the floor?"

I opened my eyes and saw Nudge in the doorway of my bedroom. "What do you want Nudge?"

"Dr. Martinez is coming down today. You need to pick her and Ella up from the air port at twelve."

"No." I heard Max's voice.

I angled my head upward and saw that Max was awake. "You heard Max. I can't go."

Nudge said nothing to me but smiled at Max. "You know, Fang's room smells bad. You could stay in my room if you want."

I glared at Nudge. "She's fine here. Go."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Can I pick them up? I've got my license last week. I think that I'm a good driver. Max do you want to come? That would be so cool!"

I looked back up at Max. She wasn't looking at Nudge. She was staring at my closet again. I sighed.

"Nudge, go. Max doesn't feel like talking."

Nudge stuck her tongue out at me. She's so mature right? I ignored her and stood up. Nudge walked out of the room as I turned to face Max.

"Fang it's cold." She told me.

"I'm sorry." I smiled at her. "Do you know where we are?"

Max looked at me. "Your room. Right?"

"Yes but I meant which state."

Max shrugged. "A cold one."

I laughed a little. "Colorado. It was snowing the other day. I think it is now."

Max laid back down. "It's still cold."

I sighed. I was hoping that she's want to talk but I guess not. "I'll go get you some more blankets. Okay?"

"Okay." She closed her eyes again.

"I'll be right back." I walked out the door. I walked to Iggy's room. He was sleeping on his bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30. "Hey Man, get up."

"What?" He looked around. "Is Max okay?"

"Yeah but she's cold. Let me have the blanket off your bed."

"Fang, go get them from-"

"Iggy, you need to get up anyways. Max is probably hungry."

Iggy sighed and stood up. "Fine. Tell her that _Iggy_ is giving up sleep for her."

"You know, I don't think I will." I got the two blanket off his bed and headed back to my room.

Max looked at me as I walked through the door. "What month is it?"

"October." I told her as I put the blankets over her.

"Your birthday was last month." She said. "Did she come?"

"Who Max?"

"Your girlfriend."

What was she talking about? "Max, you're my girlfriend."

Max shook her head. "Whatever."

I sighed, knowing that it would take awhile for Max to understand that so I let it go. For now at least. "Iggy's making you breakfast."

Max said nothing. I sat down in front of my bed, my back pressed against it. I felt her hand on my head, playing with my hair. I smiled. I think that she's starting to trust me. More than the flock at least.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you cold?" She seemed concerned.

"Nope."

"Are you… comfortable on the floor?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I mean, it your bed but…" Max just trailed off.

"I like you staying in here." I reassured her.

"Oh."

I took a deep breath. "Do you like staying in my room?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good. You can stay from now on." I told her.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we wait to get me clothes?" She asked, her voice so soft it was almost silent.

"Sure but why?"

"I just don't want to go to the mall. To many people."

I smiled. "What will you wear until then?"

"I like your shirt." She whispered.

"You can wear my shirts and shorts if you want." I offered, knowing that she would never come out and just ask.

"Okay."

I stood up. "I'm going to go see if Iggy is finished with your breakfast. You want to come?"

Max shook her head no and I walked to the door. I headed down stair and went into the kitchen. Nudge was in there helping Iggy make breakfast. She was talking nonstop, apparently making up for the time she lost talking the past for years. But if having to listen to Nudge talk was the only downside to have Max back, I would take it.

"Breakfast ready?" I asked.

"Almost." Iggy answered. "How long is Max going to stay in your room? Nudge said that you're sleeping on the floor. You can sleep on the couch you know."

"Max wants me in there and she likes my room." I said.

Iggy shrugged. "Whatever."

"Did anyone call Jeb?" Nudge asked.

"Angel called Dr. Martinez so I guess she called Jeb." I said, grabbing a glass and opening the fridge. "Are we out of juice?"

"Yeah. Someone needs to go to the store." Nudge said. "We have sodas though."

I sighed and grabbed two cokes. "I'll be back and get the food."

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang left to go and see if the food was done. When he left, I tried to stand up. I started to fall but steadied myself. I had suddenly got the idea that Fang might be hiding things under his bed that could prove that they're trying to get me. I got on my knees and looked under the bed. There was a… teddy bear under there. Fang has a teddy? I grabbed it and pulled it out from under the bed. There was something else under there. A… stuffed dog. I never knew that Fang had such and obsession with stuffed animals. Wait I think that I know these… animals. I got back on his bed and looked at them.

"Do you have to go through all of my stuff?" Fang sighed, walking back in the room. He sat two cokes on his night table.

I shrugged. "Why do you have these?"

"You won it for me and I keep all of your stuff." He said, sitting on the floor. Only this time, he was facing me. "Remember I got the bear for you the day that-"

"I remember." I interrupted him. "And I got Rover for you."

Fang laughed. "What did you name the bear?"

"Teddy duh." I threw Rover, the stuffed dog, at him.

"Oh yeah." Fang smiled at me. "Your food will be done soon."

I nodded and reached over for one of the sodas. I opened it and took a sip. Fang smiled again. I sat the coke back on the night table and laid back down.

"You want to eat down stairs?" Fang asked.

"No."

Fang sighed and stood. "I'm going to get our food okay?"

I nodded and he walked out. The second he left, I reached over to the night table and opened the top drawer. It had gum, a few pens, and sunglasses. I closed it and opened the bottom drawer. There was nothing in it except for a journal. I opened it.

_First trip_

_How long has she been gone: 1 week_

_How many hours to find the school: 1_

_How many stops: 1 (Gasman, bathroom)_

_Second trip_

_How long has she been gone: 1 week and two days_

_How many hours to find the school: 9_

_How many stops: 4 (1 bathroom, 2 eat, 1 rest)_

I flipped through the pages and saw that it was filled with those logs. Fang walked through the door and sat a plate on the bed. He sat the other on the floor and grabbed the journal from my hands. He put it back in the drawer.

"That's not important anymore." He said.

I bet he wrote all of those last night! He's trying to trick me into believing that they were looking for me. I won't fall for it. I'm no idiot. Fang smiled at me. I just looked at my food.

"Sorry, I forgot." Fang stood up and grabbed my fork.

"What?"

"To feed you." He said, getting some eggs on the fork and holding it in front of my face.

I raised an eyebrow but allowed him to. "Saber. You're like Saber."

"What?" Fang looked disgusted.

"You're doing things for me, like Saber."

"Max, there is no way in hell that I'm like Saber." Fang sounded offended.

I shrugged. "I think you are."

Fang shook his head and grabbed a piece of bacon. "Open your mouth."

I did. After I finished eating, Fang sat on the floor to eat his. He had a scowl on his face. I guess I upset him.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." I said, laying down. I pulled the covers back up around me. Damn it was cold. Saber hates the cold. It's normally warm in his room.

"You tell me that I'm like the guy who raped you and expect me not to get mad?" Fang yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" I screamed at him. "Stupid bastard!"

Fang took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I-"

"Just shut up!" I started to get up but decided not to. I had no where to go. I started to tell Fang to leave but… I don't know. I don't want him to I guess.

Fang sat there watching me. "Are you still cold?"

"No."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

Fang sighed. "I won't yell at you again."

"And Saber won't hit me again. Yeah whatever."

"I am not Saber."

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not! What have I done besides take care of you?"

"It's been a day. You'll get around to it."

"Get around to what?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Same thing Saber did."

"What? Rape you? Max, I'll never do that!"

"You're yelling at me again." I pointed out.

Fang took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Max, I won't hurt you. I-"

"What? Love me? Guess what, so does Saber."

"What's your obsession with him? Do you _want_ to be with him?"

I glared at him. "I can not believer you just said that! You're just trying to turn everything back on me and then you'll rape me. Right?"

Fang closed his eyes. "You can try and make me Saber all you want but I'm not. I'm going down stairs."

The second he said that, I felt bad. For some reason, I need him in here. "Fang, stay."

"Why? So you can sit her and accuse me of wanting to rape you?" Fang stood up. "I'll be back later."

"Fang-" He walked to the door, slamming it behind him. "Fine, leave! I don't need you anyways!"

I laid back down, crying. I hate him! I've got to get out of here. I got up and wiped my eyes, forcing myself to stop crying. I wanted them to rescue me for so long and now… I don't trust them. I don't need this. I walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs. I walked down the hall until I got to the living room. There was what I assumed was the front door.

"Hey Max!" Angel said from the couch. "What are you-"

I ignored her and walked to the door. I opened it and started to walk out.

"Fang! She's leaving!"

I slammed the door behind me. It was snowing. It's even colder out here! I walked through the yard, headed for the woods. Their house was apparently deep in the forest. Fine with me. I could care less where _they_ live.

"Max!" Fang yelled, running after me. Damn, I haven't ran in forever!

Fang caught me easily and hugged me to him. I fought, trying to get him off of me but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go!" I yelled. "I don't want to stay here."

Fang ignored me. He just stood there, holding me to him. I tried my hardest to hit him but he wouldn't let go! I finally got tired and just let him hug me.

"It's snowing." Fang said. "And if you were cold in my room, I know that your freezing out here."

I said nothing but Fang didn't need me too. He lifted me into his arms, smiling at me. I just glared back. I hate him but he's stronger than me. I'll just have to take the bandages off and test my wings. It's been so long, I doubt that they'll even work. I'll leave in the night and then hide in the woods. Fang walked back to the house. Angel opened the door, tears in her eyes.

'Why do you want to leave?" She asked.

"She didn't." Fang said, headed up stairs. "She wanted to see the snow."

Fang walked to his bedroom and set me on the bed. He closed the bedroom door and then faced me. I didn't look at him but I could tell he was looking at me.

"Max, I'm sorry if I made you think that I wanted you to leave."

"I didn't think that." I glared at him. "I want to leave because you're a jerk."

Fang sighed and walked over to me. He grabbed the remote to his TV and handed it to me. "You want to watch TV? I've got a PS3 if you want to play it."

I just glared at him. Fang sighed and turned on the TV. I handed me the remote before taking his place on the floor.

"You know," Fang started, "that I'll talk to you about it if you want. Or you could talk to… I don't know, one of those therapist."

"I am not crazy." I said. "And why do you want me to talk to you? So that you can do what Saber does."

Fang said nothing. I laid my head down on the pillow, trying to forget everything. That's when Fang decided to speak again. You know, I remember him being a lot quieter.

"If you don't want to watch TV, we could go back outside. You can wear my jacket. Or you could go take a shower."

"All I want is for you to shut up."

Fang nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 8

There was a knock on my door and then it opened. Dr. Martinez stood there.

"Fang I-"

"Shhh." I stood up. "Max just fell asleep. She's really upset right now."

"Quit telling people how I feel!" Max said from behind me. "You keep saying that you're not Saber but you sure act like him."

I took a deep breath and held it for a second. "Max, I'm going to the bathroom. Okay?"

"No!" She yelled.

"I thought that you were mad at me?" I turned to look at her.

"I am but I want you here."

"Max, what if Fang leaves and I stay?" Dr. Martinez spoke up.

Max looked at her and then me again. "You'll come back?"

"As soon as I'm done." I promised.

Max nodded, and I walked out.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Dr. Martinez smiled and walked over to the bed. I started to get up to run but I guess she thought that I was getting up to hug her because she hugged me. I said nothing and hugged her back, hoping that she would let go soon. She did. Good.

"Max, I have miss you so much." She smiled at me.

I looked at her and then the door. Where's Fang? He's a guy! It should only take him a second to pee! I looked back at Dr. Martinez.

"Fang had to stay here. Nudge picked you up." I shook my head. "I didn't even realize that she was sixteen. Ella… Seventeen?"

"That's right." She told me. "You're nineteen now."

Fang walked back in. He smiled at me. "You okay Max?"

I nodded slowly before looking at Dr. Martinez. "Is there anything else?"

My question seemed to shock her. "Well, no. I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Why?"

"You're my daughter."

I shook my head and then looked at Fang. "Floor."

Fang sighed and sat down. Dr. Martinez looked at him and then back at me.

"Max, are you okay?"

"Fine." I told her.

She sighed. "I'll be back later okay?"

I nodded and she smiled before walking out the door. Fang turned and faced me, still seated on the floor. I looked at him, knowing that we he was about to talk.

"Max, I know that you were just asking but I think you made her feel bad." He said.

"So?"

"You shouldn't do that."

"Yeah because she care so much for me." I rolled my eyes.

"She does."

"Did she ever go out looking for me?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

Fang shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

I shrugged. "I want to take a shower now."

Fang nodded and got up. He went to his closet and got another shirt and then went to his dresser and got a pair of shorts.

"You can wear these but as far as underwear and, um… bra's go, some of your old ones are in your room. Will they do for now?"

I nodded and stood. Fang smiled at me and walked out the door, me following. He led me to his room and opened the door. There was a bed, TV, and stereo. I hate it. I don't want to stay in here. I want to stay in Fang's. I walked in and went to the dresser. I got what I needed and then followed Fang to the bathroom. I walked in and he followed. I looked at him, waiting for him to leave.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Leave."

Fang shook his head. He reached for my shirt but I pushed his hands away.

"Leave."

Fang shook his head again. "Just let me get the bandages off your stomach."

I took a deep breath, holding it, while I shut my eyes, tight. I felt him take my shirt off and then start on the bandages. Once they were off, I re-opened my eyes.

"Leave."

Fang shook his head and walked to the tub. He turned it on and then started to walk to the door. I thought he was going to leave but once he got there, just stood there, his back to me.

"Fang?"

"I won't turn around. I promise."

"Fang it's just… Please leave."

He just shook his head no. "Take a shower."

"Fang go!"

He shook his head again.

"Can you wait outside the door?" I asked. "Please?"

Fang sighed. "Fine but if anything happens, yell for me okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"What are you doing?" Gazzy asked me.

I was leaning up against the door of the bathroom, waiting for Max to finish. "Nothing."

Gasman looked me in the eye. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"That Max was raped."

I sighed. "Go play or something."

"I'm not a baby! You can't just dismiss me.'

"I think I just did."

Gazzy glared at me. "Why does Max hate us?"

"Because you ask annoying questions."

Gasman rolled his eyes and walked away. I sighed. I wish Max would hurry. It had been twenty minutes! I felt the door behind me. I moved and turned around, finding myself facing a clean looking Max.

I smiled at her. "Now what do you want to do?"

She just looked at me. "Aren't you going to choose?"

I sighed. "You want to go and see the flock."

"No."

I sighed again. "Want to go outside?"

"No."

"You hungry?"

"No."

"You want to go back to my room, don't you?"

Max nodded. "Yeah."

"Max you can't hid from them forever."

She ignored me and walked past me. I watched her go to my room. I sighed, followed after her. She laid down on my bed and pulled the covers up around her. I wonder why she's so cold.

"Floor." She said and I complied.

She put her hand on my head, playing with my hair again.

"I'm off tomorrow." I said.

"Oh."

"I have to go to work eventually though."

"No you don't."

"Max."

She said noting but did remove her hand from my hair. I sighed.

"Did you wrap you stomach again?" I asked. "Those cuts were deep. Should take at least another day to heal."

"No I didn't. But it's fine."

"Max, how did he cut your stomach so bad?"

"Saber's claws are really sharp." She whispered.

I nodded. "It's one."

"What?"

"It's one o'clock."

"So?"

"Well, we could go outside. I mean it's not like we're doing anything in here. The others think that you hate them."

"I do. I hate you too."

"Then why do you want me in here?"

"For company."

"So if I sent Iggy in here, you wouldn't mind?"

"Yeah I would mind. You're not leaving."

I sighed. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 9

I heard Max snoring softly. She sure does sleep a lot. I stood up and looked at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Well, except for the frown. Besides that though, she looked happy. I started to sit back down when she jumped up. She looked around, tears coming to her eyes.

"Saber?" She mumbled.

I shook my head. "What's wrong Max?"

"He's coming Fang. Saber's coming!" She said, reaching out for me.

"Shhh." I sat down on the bed and pulled her into my lap. "No ones after you Max."

She turned and buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my wings around us and leaned back, lying down, Max on my chest. She sobbed against me as I gently rubbed her back.

"Fang?" She whispered.

"What?"

"He'll come and take me. There's nothing that you can do about it.'

"Max, I will never let him take you. Ever. You're with me forever." I told her.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"You don't hate me for hating you?" She asked, looking up at me.

"No. I love you."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I always have."

She sighed and laid her head back down. I thought about kissing her head but figured that she would freak. I was lucky that she wasn't running right now! She snuggled against me, her tears stopping. I smiled, holding her as close to me as possible. She held onto my shirt with all her might.

"Max?" I asked after twenty minutes.

"Hmmm?"

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"Want to go down stairs with me and go get something to eat?" I asked, expecting the answer to be no.

"Do I have to talk to them?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Max sighed. "Fine. Come on."

I smiled as she got up. I stood to, walking in front of her. We silently walked out of my room, down stairs and into the kitchen. The others were at the table eating. Ella saw Max and got up to hug her. Max didn't hug her back though.

"We thought that you were asleep Max, or else we would have called you for lunch." Ella said, letting go.

Max looked at me and I sighed. "Max and I will eat upstairs."

No one said anything as I fixed her and I plates, her standing as close as possible to me. She was staring straight ahead, acting as if the flock wasn't staring at her. I sighed, picking up our filled plates, headed for the stairs.

"Fang? If you guys are already down stairs, couldn't you just eat with us?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"No." Max said for me, already walking up the stairs. I shrugged and followed. I loved the flock and all but I was kind of glad that Max only wanted to be with me. I know that that is selfish but I rarely get anything for myself. Max is the only thing and I plan to keep it that way.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I walked into Fangs room, him right behind me. I sat down on the bed and he sat my plate in front of me. He started to set his plate on the ground.

"Bed Fang."

"What?"

"You can eat on the bed."

"Oh." He smiled at me and sat down in front of me. He smiled. "Can I stay on the bed from now on?"

"No. You sleep on the floor." I told him, reaching for my fork.

"You don't want me to feed you?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm not helpless!"

"Okay." He was still smiling. "But all you have to do is ask and I will."

God I wish he would quiet being so… nice. It's so hard to hate him when he keeps telling me that he loves me! But he's probably lying. I mean, Saber says that he loves me. After we finished eating, Fang set our plates on the nightstand and then laid down. I laid next to him, scowling.

"I said that you need to sleep on the floor." I said, lying on my side so that I could face him.

"I'm not sleeping Max. I'm just lying on _our_ bed."

"Our?" I asked.

"Yep." He nodded. "All my stuff is yours."

I sighed. "Fang."

"Max."

I rolled my eyes and turned on my side. I grabbed his, I mean, our remote and turned on the TV. I was going to make him regret saying that was his was mine. TV… it's been a long time. The food here's good to. Fang loving me is also a perk. I'll stay a little while longer. Fang turned so that he could also see the TV. That also meant that his chest was pressed against my back. I closed my eyes, telling myself over and over that this was Fang not Saber. Fang has never hurt me… or has he? He's the reason that Saber got me. It's his fault! It's all Fang's fault and his stupid flock too. I was about to tell him to leave when he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me to him.

"Stop." I whispered.

"What?"

"Stop! I don't like that."

"Okay." Fang removed his arm from around my waist and got out of bed. He sat down on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. I was used to being hit if I said stop/

"You're not ready for me to lie on the bed yet so, I'll stay down here for awhile." He said, smiling.

"Fang-"

"It's okay Max. As long as you're alright." He said, turning around so that his back was pressed against the bed.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and it's only one chapter but I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be back for a few days so I wanted to post before I leave. Probably will have another chapter up on Monday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**studentofwords****, I don't think that she acts like Max from Taken at all. In Taken, Max trusted Fang and wanted him to protect her. In this story, she thinks that Fang can't protect her and doesn't trust anyone. Plus, in this story, she's out to help herself. In Taken, she was always talking about Ghost and concentrating on him.**

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 10

**Fang's POV**

I woke up and looked around. I had fallen asleep after Max kicked me off the bed. I looked behind me and saw… nothing. Wait! What happened to Max? I stood up and looked in the closet, guessing that she was going through my stuff again but she wasn't there either. I started to panic. Did she leave again? Does she really hate me? I ran out of the room and into the living room. Gasman, Angel, Nudge, and Ella were in there.

"Hey Fang." Said Nudge. "What's wrong?"

I ignored them and headed for the kitchen. She was there, standing at the back door, looking out it. I walked up behind her, and put my hand on her shoulder. She tensed up and looked behind her. The second that she saw it was me though, she just turned her head back to the door. It had a window in it so I guess she was looking at the backyard.

"What's wrong Max?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Go away."

I sighed. "Alright."

She turned quickly. "Wait, if I tell you to do something you… do it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You're the leader Max."

Max shook her head. "Not anymore. _She _is."

"Who, Max?" What was she talking about now? I had to say it but... She seems like she's losing it.

"Your girlfriend." She spat.

I took a deep breath. "Max, you know that you're my girlfriend. So yes, my girlfriend is the leader."

Max just shook her head again. "Liar."

"Max, I could never have another girlfriend." I moved my hand from her shoulder to her cheek, which I cupped in my hand. "I love you."

"But not enough to find me." She commented, not looking me in the eye. She had no idea how much her words hurt but... She is entitled to hurt me. She's right, I should have found her sooner.

"Seeing as you're here, that theory is out." I reached down and grabbed her hand. "Let's go back to our room."

She rolled her eyes. "No. I want to… I don't know. I just want to do something."

"Like?" I asked, hoping for a little bit more detail. I'm not a mind reader!

"Like… flying." She smiled. "I haven't flown in years."

I smiled back at her. "Okay."

I let go of her hand and she started walking to my room. I followed, curious of where she was going to do. She walked over to my closet and opened it.

"What are you doing Max? I thought that you wanted to go outside?" I asked coming up behind her.

She said nothing but did turn around to face me. She looked at me and wrapped her arms around her arms, looking me in the eye. I stared back, waiting for an explanation. She sighed.

"Jacket." She explained.

"Oh. It's somewhere is here." I looked around. "Sure it's not in my closet?"

Max shrugged. "Find it."

I sighed and started going through my closet. Not there. Hmmm, I looked under my bed and found it. I handed it to her and she put it on. She walked to the window and opened it. She looked out and then gently opened her beautiful wings. She paused, moving them a little before jumping out the window, me following. I flew up next to her.

"Saber won't let me fly." She told me. "Don't tell him."

"Max-"

"He says that if I fly I'll runaway." She looked over at me. "You took care of that."

We flew in silence after that. She flew a little bit ahead of me for some reason. I let her though. If she needs her space, fine, as long as I can see her and keep her from getting taken, then I'm okay. After an hour or so of flying, Max turned in the air, headed back for the house, not saying a word to me. I sighed and also turned, and, as always, followed behind her. Once we got back to the house, she went through my bedroom window, and then laid down on my bed. I watched her.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

She moved around so that she was leaning against the headboard of my bed. "Bed."

I nodded and sat next to her. She, slowly, laid her head on my shoulder. I froze, afraid that if I moved she would freak out. She wrapped her arms around me and held me. I slowly moved to the I was lying down, he lying next to me, facing each other.

"I still hate you." She mumbled.

I smiled a little. "I know."

* * *

**I know I said that I would update on Monday but I realized that I hadn't updated any of my other stories. Plus… I forgot what I was going to do with this story. Probably will update next week when I figure it out again. But hey, I got like eight chapters out in last week!**


	11. Chapter 11

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 11

"Fang?" Max asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to watch this." She told me.

I sighed. It was an episode of Law and Order: SVU that I had never seen. "You love this show Max."

"How do you know what I love? You haven't seen me in how long?"

She had a point… "What do you want to watch Max?"

She took the remote from me and flipped through only a few of the channels before turning off the TV. She laid her head on my chest, causing me to freeze. Was she okay?

"Max?"

"What?"

"Are we not going to watch TV?"

"Nothings on." She told me.

"Max you only went through ten channels. We have-"

"You guys are spoiled brats now." Max told me. "Why do you even work? Daddy Jeb takes care of you."

"Hey that's not fair Max! We ha-"

Max rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever. I am so over being with you in your room."

"What?" I got up, following as she walked down the hall. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Max?"

"Go to hell Fang."

I sat next to her. "What did I do?"

Max shrugged. "I hate you."

I sighed. "I know but you're not answering my question."

"You want to know what you did Fang? You breathed my air."

"Max-"

"Shut up!" She stood up, yelling in my face. "All you do is talk! You're giving me a headache!"

I was going to say something but stopped myself. She stood in front of me, looking like she was about to cry. What did I do? All I did was tell her that there were more channels! She walked off to the kitchen. I got up and followed her. She was sitting at the table, where Nudge happened to be sitting.

"Hi Max!" Nudge said excitedly. "What's wrong? Was Fang being mean to you?"

Max nodded. 'I hate him."

"Oh well, that's okay! You can stay in my room now. That would be so cool!" Nudge stood up. "I have a couch in my room so I'll sleep on it and you can sleep on my bed. And Angel and Ella can come in there too!"

Nudge continued to go on and on as she and Max walked past me. They didn't even look at me! I watched as they headed up the stares to go to Nudge's room. How the hell did that happen?

* * *

**Max's POV**

"So then I was like, omg! Can you believe that she said that to me? I mean, I know that Ella thinks that she's all grown up but I know what I'm talking about!" Nudge finished. "So, what did Fang do?"

I shrugged from where I was lying on her bed. I wonder what the dark ones doing. Hmmm, I bet he's mad at me for going to Nudge's room. Whatever. I need to make him mad, he is starting to get to attached. Well, truth be told, so am I. I shouldn't still be here. I should leave soon. Maybe I could take the dark one with me. Max and Fang… Saber and Max… Definably Fang. But who is to say that I need a man anyways. Saber says I do. He says that only he can care for me but… Is Fang not taking care of me? Nudge's bedroom door opened and Fang walked in.

"Max, I really want to-"

"Sit." I said, pointing to the floor.

"Max, I don't think that Fang should be in here. Especially since he has been being such a jerk to you." Nudge commented but I chose to ignore her.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max, I'm sorry if I-"

"Apologizes are for the weak." I said out of instinct. It was something that Saber had always told me.

Fang sighed. "Fine. But are we okay?"

"We?"

"Yeah, me and you."

I shook my head in confusion. "I don't think I understand the question."

Fang took a deep breath. "What I was asking was that are you mad at me?"

I shrugged. "I hate you."

"Yeah I know that, but are you mad at me?"

"If I hate you, aren't I mad at you?"

"Oh my God! Just kiss or something!" Nudge yelled.

"Why would I kiss Fang?" I asked.

"Because he's your boyfriend and you love him." Nudge said slowly as if I was stupid.

"No matter my feelings for Fang, if I were to voice them or kiss him, Saber would kill him." I sighed. "Even if I hate you Fang, I don't want you to die at the hands of Saber."

Fang looked at me, his eyes softening even more than they had all day. "So you care about me?"

I snorted standing. "Come Fang."

He stood and, like a puppy, followed me out of the room and into his own. I sat down on the bed. Fang started to sit on the floor but I stopped him.

"Bed Fang."

Fang nodded and got on the bed with me. I laid down and Fang, slowly, laid next to me. I sighed, looking at him.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Saber is very… possessive." I told him, picking my words carefully.

Fang moved his hand to my cheek and gently stroked it. I flinched for a second but the relaxed. Fang waited for a moment before speaking. "I'm possessive too Max. I'll never let him get you."

I shook my head. "You don't understand."

Fang shrugged. "I'm hard headed."

I sighed. "Fang is it bad if you tell someone that you hate them but you really don't?"

"I guess not. But why would you tell me- I mean that person that you hate them if you don't?"

"So that when the person who lied leaves, they won't have to hurt the other person."

Fang looked me in the eye. "Why would that person need to leave?"

"Because, the person that they we kidnapped by is after them and will find them." I sighed. "If the liar stays, they could be taken back."

Fang took a deep breath. "What if I go with you?"

"Who said that this was about me?"

"Max."

I sighed. "Fang, you can't go with me."

"And why not?"

"Because, you would have to leave the flock." I said. "Having you all with me would get us caught."

Fang got a pained look in his eye as he said his next words. "What if I leave the flock… for you?"

I looked at him with disbelief. "You would leave them? You would leave all of your family for just one person?"

"Max, you're my family too." Fang sighed. "It's not like they would be in any danger with out us. You would be with out me though."

"Why? Because you're a man?" I pushed his hand off my face. "I knew you were like him."

"No." Fang said quickly. "That is not what I meant at all. I was saying that by yourself you're unsafe. I know that you're strong Max."

I shook my head. "No. I can't. Saber says that I'm weak."

Fang smiled at me. "What does he know?"

"A lot."

"No. He knows nothing." Fang moved his face to where it was inches from mine, our lips almost touch. "I, on the other had, know everything. Especially things about you."

"What do you know about me? It's been four years!"

"Yeah but Max, I will always know you." Fang's breath tickled my face. "Remember that."

I gulped. "Fang, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of this."

Fang smiled. "You mean of me and you?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"What are you scared of?" Fang asked me. "I love you. I would never do anything to make you afraid of me. Max, I just got you back and I would never jeopardize it pushing you to far. Trust me."

"I can't."

Fang kissed my head, causing me to freeze. He pulled back and looked at me. "Yes you can."

I looked into his eyes. "I-I think that I don't hate you. I think that I-" I cut myself off. "Never mind."

Fang sighed. "Should be dinner time soon."

I nodded. "Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

I moved my lips to his, afraid of what I was feeling. Fang froze for a moment be pulling me closer to him. I pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"That's what I was afraid of."

Fang chuckled. "Max, I love you."

I sighed. "Don't say that! Me kissing you is bad enough but when Saber find out that you love me…" I just trailed off.

Fang ran his hand down my back leisurely. "I'm not afraid of him."

"I am." I admitted.

Fang smiled at me. "Why? I'm here."

"So?"

Fang seemed to be slightly hurt by my comment. "Well, as I have said before, I will protect you… Always."

"Quit saying that!" I yelled at him in sheer frustration. "You have never seen Saber before. He will kill you."

Fang said nothing. He continued to run his hand down my back. I knew that he was going to be quiet now. I mean, what could he say to that anyways? I leaned against him, hating myself. I trusted him and more than likely, it would end up being the death of both of us.


	12. Chapter 12

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 12

Max laid next to me, not talking. I watched her, wondering what she would do now. She had just kissed me and liked it. But, recently, Max would like something but then change her mind. After ten minutes, she got up. I started to follow but she held up her hand.

"Stay Fang."

I stayed where I was, wanting to follow but also wanting her to be happy and apparently, her being happy would mean me staying. I laid on the bed, loving then fact that Max had been there minutes before. She came back and laid down next to me. I looked at her.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Bathroom." Max said. "Fang, I think that you're an idiot."

"What?"

Max gulped. "Saber is close. I know he is. I'm leaving tonight."

I shook my head. "No. If you run, then what? Eventually you either face him or get caught. I'm facing him."

"No." Max shook her head.

"Why not? Trust me Max. I will never let him take you again."

"You were never supposed to let him take me in the first place!" Max seemed to get angry.

"I messed up." I took a deep breath. "I know that you're angry and I know that it's my fault. You don't have to keep telling me!"

"No Fang, I think I do." Max glared at me. "You act like I should just get over it!"

"Well, maybe you should!" Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out like that.

Max stared at me. "I would rather be with Saber than you!"

She got up, running out of my room. I laid there, listening for the front door to open and close but it never did. She was still in the house.

* * *

**Max's POV**

None of those annoy kids seemed to be around. Good. I sat down on the couch in the living room. I put my head in my hands, trying to figure out what to do. I love… Fang? Saber? No one? Saber is…evil but…he can't help it. Can he? Fang is nice...too nice. Is he faking it. Highly possible. Fang loves me…like Saber does. Who loves me more? Fang. But Saber is stronger. I need him. Or do I? A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I waited for one of those annoying people to get the door but they didn't. Sure, leave me for four years and then expect me to answer the door! I got up and opened the door.

"Hi I'm here to-" The man stopped talking for a moment and stared at me. "Max!"

He was a white guy, early forties late fifties. I looked at his eyes. "Jeb Batchelder."

"Yes." He hugged me. I didn't hug back. When he pulled away he looked at me. "How are you?"

I was raped, beaten, and tortured. "I'm fine."

Jeb nodded. "Good. And they are taking care of you here?"

Fang's yelled at me, followed me constantly, and refuses to let me leave. "Yes."

"Good." Jeb nodded. "Can I come in?"

I shrugged. "Your house."

"Right." Jeb walked in as I stepped aside. "Angel wasn't too descriptive on the details of what happened to you but-"

"I was raped the whole time I was there, beaten constantly, not eating very much for months at a time." I walked back over to the couch. "Why are you here?"

"To see you. I have not seen you for four years. And on top of that, after hearing what you have gone through-"

"What do you know about what I've gone through?" I yelled at him. "You guys all think that all it that happened was that I was raped and that I'll get over it. Fuck you!"

I ran out of the room and back into Fang's. I slammed his door behind me. He looked at me questioningly, standing.

"What-"

"Shut up. Just shut up!" I looked up at him. "You don't get it and you never will so shut up!"

Fang nodded. He walked over to me, bending down, so that he was at my level. He kissed my head and I flinched, flashing back to Saber doing the same thing. Fang pulled back and looked at me. "I'm always going to be there for you Max."

I stared into his eyes. "You have never been there for me."

I could literally hear Fang gulp. "I try Max."

"Yeah, well, you are horrible at trying because you failed."

Fang sucked in a breath. "I love you Max."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"What do you want from me?" Fang yelled. "One minute you're on my bed, kissing me and then you're yelling about how love isn't enough!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

Fang took a deep breath. "Max, I know that I'm upsetting you but I don't get what's going on. Tell me. Talk to me."

"Every time I try you get mad at me."

"Because you want to tell me how bad I am. That's not what's bugging you." Fang kissed my head. "Tell me."

I shook my head. "I-I've told you everything."

"No, you keep telling me that you're hurt. I know that you're hurt." Fang sighed. "What I need to know is what exactly is going on in your head right now."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Max looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I stood up, picking her up in my arms. I carried her to the bed and sat her down tenderly before getting on the bed with her. She looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Tell me." I repeated. "Tell me whatever you think you need to."

Max looked away from my eyes. "I hate you."

I sucked in a breath. "Okay, keep going."

"I think that I might need Saber." Max brought her eyes back to mine, as if looking for my reaction. When I gave her none, she continued. "For the past four years, all I've had was him. I can't think without him."

I nodded, biting my tongue. "Continue."

Max sighed. "Is there a point in this?"

"Yes now keep going."

"It hurt." She whispered.

"What hurt?"

Max did seem to hear me. "I know that everyone says that it hurts but for some reason I wasn't expecting it. I guess I thought that if it was rape, it wouldn't count or something. But it being rape made it hurt worse. Not just physically but mentally." Max paused.

"It's okay." I told her. "I'm still listening."

Max looked away. "I always thought that it would be you. That you would be nice and would go slow. It wasn't his first time and it seemed to go on forever. He left and then came back. IT happened like that. He would bring e clothes and food when he thought that I needed it. I ended up almost dying a lot because-" She stopped. "Sometimes he would forget to give me food and I would starve."

I looked at her, waiting. "I know that you want to tell me more than just that."

Max sighed. "One time he made me…"

Max told me a few stories of what he did to her and I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to kill someone. I'm not going to tell you because it's Max's business not yours. She cried through most of it. At times she would let me hold her and I would stroke her cheek, not believing that a man could do that to her.

"Hey guys it's time for dinner." Angel said, walking into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Go away!" I yelled at her, not meaning too. I was just angry and she was the closest person that I could vent it on. She closed the door quickly. Max looked up at me.

"Jeb is here."

"He is?" I wiped away some of her tears.

"Y-Yeah." She closed her eyes. "He, if any of you, should have had an easy time finding me. He has connections."

I kissed her head and she cried out before leaning against me. "Shhh, I will never hurt you."

Max opened her eyes. "You think I should stay?"

"Definably." I kissed her head again. "I'll go and get us food, okay?"

Max nodded. "Hurry."

I smiled a fake smile. It was so hard to even think about smiling after what she told me. Max didn't seem to notice that it was fake. She just laid there, staring at the wall. I got up and went down stares. The others were at the table, no one talking except for Nudge. Figures… I grabbed two plates and filled them, balancing them and one soda, figuring that Max and I would either share it or she would just drink it. Jeb smiled at me.

"Hello Fang." He looked at me. "Will you and Max not be joining us?"

I shook my head no, heading up the stairs. I heard Dr. Martinez tell him that he needed to talk to Max and I just rolled my eyes. She wouldn't talk to him, she wouldn't talk to any of them. She'll only talk to me. I think, though she denies it and says that she hates me, I think that she loves me! Or at least like me. I walked into the bedroom, closing the bedroom door with my foot. Max sat up as I sat a plate of food in front of her, setting the drink next to the empty cans on my night stand. I sat across from her, picking up her fork and feeding her. She allowed me too and then watched as I ate. Once I finished, I sat our plates on the floor. Max laid down and I lay next to her.

"Fang?"

"What?" I gave her another smile.

"You're not going to, you know, talk about what I told you…are you?"

"Never."

Max nodded. "What will you do when he shows up?"

"Kill him."

"How?"

I kissed her head and this time she only flinched a little. "You let me worry about that."

Max sighed. "Are you mad at me?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Max looked away. "For allowing him to do it. I should have been stronger. I'm Maximum Ride! Or at least I used to be…"

"You still are Maximum Ride and always will be." This time I kissed her on the lip, gently. She whimpered but didn't push me away. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Max looked back, her eyes filled with fear. Not fear of me but for me. "You'll die."

I stared also, my eyes filled with love. "And if I die for you, I'll be alright."

Max just shook her head. "You're a fool."

My eyes turned to amusement. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Max didn't answer, apparently not in the joking mood. Truthfully, I wasn't either, I was just trying to cheer her up. Well that backfired. I kissed her head. She sighed, leaning against me. "Can we go to the mall tomorrow? I want new clothes. The talkative one said that it seems weird when I walk around in your stuff."

"Who gives a damn what Nudge says?"

Max curled into a ball, huddled against me. "I just want new jeans. I was supposed to get them. Saber said so."

I ran my hand down her back. "Are you tired?"

Max nodded against me. "With Saber, all I do is sleep all day except when he's around. Sometimes, they don't feed me for a while and then see how fast I can run and how far."

I growled, anger flowing through my blood. I hate them a little bit more every time she tells me something. Each time, I think that I can't hate them anymore but then she mentions something else and the hate builds a little. It went on they way through the night. I heard the flock and our guest go to bed, one by one turning in for the night until it was only Max and I awake. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 2:30 in the morning. I sighed. Max looked so tired. I kissed her head.

"Sleep Max."

"Why should I?"

"Because you need it." I pulled her to me, pulling the blanket up around us. "Sleep."

Max yawned a little. "You'll be here in the morning?"

"Of course." I smiled down at her. "And if you wake up with a bad dream, wake me up. I'll make it better."

Max nodded. "Night Fang."

I kissed her head as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight Max."


	13. Chapter 13

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 13

I flung my eyes open, a little scream coming from my mouth. Saber was…not here. It was a dream. I closed my eyes. I was in…Fang's room? Yeah now I remember. I reopened my eyes just as the bedroom door opened. I was expecting it to be Fang since he wasn't in the room but it was…a boy. The youngest boy. Gasman? Yeah.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. "We heard you scream."

"Where's Fang?" I asked, sitting up, pulling my knees to my chest.

"He's at work." The boy told me. "He should be home in a few hours. He went in at seven and it's two now."

"I slept that long?"

The boy nodded. "He said that you would sleep for a while since you stayed up late last night."

I stood up and went to Fang's closet. "You can go now."

"Okay Max. I'll go tell Iggy that you're up so he can make you food."

After the boy left, I changed into some of Fang's clothes before going down stairs. Some of the kids where in the living room, playing video games. I walked into the kitchen and saw Iggy in there with Dr. Martinez. I didn't like being around Iggy. I'm not sure why. When I told Fang that last night, he said that it was because I'm afraid of men. I don't think so but Fang does.

"Hi Max." Dr. Martinez smiled at me. "How are you?"

"When will Fang be back?"

"At five." Iggy told me. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't." I turned and walked back to Fang's room. I lay down on his bed, sighing. Why did he tell me that he was going to leave? I should have the right to know! Stupid Fang. He's probably out with one of his girlfriends. I laid there for I don't know how long. After a while, Dr. Martinez walked in.

"Max? I know that you said that you weren't hungry but I made you a few sandwiches." She said. When I didn't say anything, she sat the plate on the night stand. She then picked up the plates and soda cans that Fang and I had left on there over the last few nights. "Well, I'll be down stairs if you need me."

I waited until she left before sitting up, I grabbed the plate, looking at the sandwiches. They didn't seem to be poisoned. But how can I be sure? Dr. Martinez had left the door open so when a dog walked by, I saw it.

"Um, hey, puppy. Come here." I called to it.

"I have a name!" The dog walked in. "Don't you remember Max?"

I rolled my eyes. Total. I ripped off some of the sandwich and held it out. "Uh, you look hungry. Here."

Total ate it and then walked away, mumbling something about how I treat him like a dog. After I was sure he was gone but alive, I ate. I guess that they weren't trying to kill me…with poison anyways. I had just finished when one of the girls walked in. It was Dr. Martinez's daughter.

"Hey Max, we were going to go outside." She said. "Want to come?"

I looked at her. "Why?"

"Well, we were going to play in the snow. It doesn't snow in Arizona and I want to go outside."

I nodded. "You can leave now."

"Well, are you coming?"

"Leave." I repeated.

She sighed. "Okay Max. We'll be outside."

After she left, I got up. I went to Fang's closet and put one of his jackets on. I knew that it would still be cold outside, with or without it but it's all I had at the moment. Yes, I was going outside. I don't know why. I hate all of them but I still want to go outside. I put on my shoes and went down stairs. The house was silent except for the TV that Jeb was listening too. The others were all outside. I went out the front door and saw them all in the front lawn. I walked outside, watching them. Nudge and Ella just standing there talking while Gazzy and Angel were throwing snowballs at each other. Iggy was standing next Mom, not really doing anything. I watched all of them, trying to figure out what fun they could possibly be having. I walked over to Ella and Nudge, who both smiled at me.

"Hi Max!" The black on said. "What are you doing out here? Ella thought that you didn't want to come out here. I figured that you did. It's so much fun ri- HEY!"

Gazzy laughed. He had just hit her with a snowball. "You're such an easy target Nudge."

Nudge glared at him, picking up some snowy and making it into a ball. She threw it at him and missed. "Stupid Gazzy!"

They all started throwing snow at each other. I don't get what's so fun about that. I wrapped my arms around myself, wanting to go back inside. It's too cold out here. I was headed for the door when Angel ran up to me.

"You don't want to play Max?"

"No." I told her. "It's cold."

"Oh." She frowned. "Want me to go inside with you?"

"No." I was going back in when I felt something pull on the back of my shirt and drop something down it. I screamed, pushing it away. I felt something cold down my back. Iggy started laughing.

"You stupid jerk!" I pushed him away from me. He had dropped a snowball down my shirt.

"It was a joke Max." He said, smiling. I pushed him again, running inside.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I walked into the house, headed for the kitchen to get something to drink. Iggy was waiting for me. I grabbed a coke before looking at him.

"Hey man. Did Max eat today?"

Iggy shrugged. "She's in your room and won't come out."

"What? Why?"

Iggy's head went down. "I was just messing with her. We were all outside and I dropped a snowball down the back of her shirt."

"So?"

Iggy shrugged. "She freaked. Go check on her. She locked the door. I would have Nudge unlock it or do it myself but I think that it would just freak her out even more."

"Alright. I ran up the stairs and to my bedroom door. Dr. Martinez was standing outside of it, trying to talk to Max. I rolled my eyes, walking up to her. She got quiet when she saw me. "Max? I'm home. Can I come in?"

"Fang?"

"Yeah."

I heard the door unlock and it opened a little. I walked in, closing it behind me. Max locked it and then hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Fang, why'd you go?"

"I had work." I told her as I carried her over to the bed. I laid her down and then laid next to her. "What happened?"

Max shrugged, leaning against my chest. "Iggy."

"What'd he do?"

"He pulled my shirt back and dropped a snowball down it."

I kissed her head. "Why'd you freak out though?"

"I don't want him touching me!" She yelled he. "He shouldn't touch me."

I laid there, running my hand up and down her side. "I'll talk to him about it."

"No! I don't want to ever see him again. I hate him."

I opened one of my wings and wrapped it around her, since I knew she was probably cold. She cuddled against me causing me to smile a little.

"Honey, you know that he was joking. He's not going to hurt you Max. He cares about you."

"No he doesn't." Max mumbled against my chest.

"Yes he does."

"No. He's going to hurt me."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No he's not."

"Fang, quit arguing with me!"

"Sorry." I smiled at her. "I love you."

"Doesn't change the fact that Iggy's going to hurt me."

"I will never let him hurt you. If I thought that he would, I would make him leave." I told her gently.

"Then make him leave."

I said nothing, knowing that there's no convincing Max. I removed my wing from around her and pulled the blanket up around us. Max sighed, looking up at me.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch TV?"

"Sure." I reached behind me and got the remote. I handed it to her. "Watch what you want."

Max took the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through channels for a while, trying to find something to watch. She eventually just turned it back off.

"Your TV sucks."

I sighed, saying nothing. I kissed her head and sat the remote back on the night table. There was a knock on the door.

"Guys, we're going to watch a movie." I heard Nudge's voice on the other side of the door. "We really want Max to watch it with us!"

I looked at Max. "You want to?"

"No."

"Max, they're trying to be nice to you."

"So?"

"So, you should at least watch a movie with them."

Max rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine."

We got up and went down stairs. The others were all lounging on the couches and chairs that we had in the living room. Max and I sat down on one of the couches next to Ella. I didn't really pay attention to the movie. Hell, I can't even tell you what movie it was! I don't think that Max was paying attention either. She just laid her head on my shoulder the whole time, shifting in and out of sleep. After it was over, dinner was ready. Max went back upstairs to my room while I went to go and get us food. As I filled our plates, Iggy decided to talk to me.

"So…is Max still upset?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't talk to her or even be around her." I said.

"Why? All I did was-"

"I know but Max is still dealing with a lot of stuff. She's scared of you."

"For putting a snowball down her shirt?"

"No. For being a guy."

Iggy shook his head. "But you're a guy."

"Max likes me though." I reasoned, picking up the plates. "I've got to go."

I walked up stairs and into my room. I closed the door with my foot and sat the plates down on the bed. Max picked up her fork and started eating. I sat across from her, staring at her.

"What?" Max asked after noticing that I wasn't eating.

"You're feeding yourself."

"Yeah so?"

"Well, I'm supposed to feed you."

Max rolled her eyes and kept eating. "I want to go to the mall tomorrow."

"I have work."

She glared at me. "Figures."

"I'll take you after if you want."

"No. I'll go myself."

"No." I said quickly. "You don't leave the house with out me."

"Saber." Max mumbled.

"What?"

"You sound just like-"

"Shut up." I said, knowing what she was going to say.

"Why? Because you know it's true?" She challenged.

I took a deep breath and held it. "You want to go out? Fine."

"Whatever."


	14. Chapter 14

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 14

I woke up and…Fang was gone. Shocker. I sighed, standing. I'm going to the mall. I don't care what he says. I took a shower, got dressed and went down stairs. It was about nine Jeb seemed to be the only one up. Weird. I thought that those brats were early risers. Whatever. I made myself a sandwich and went back the Fang's room. Where would he keep money. His wallet. But he must have taken that. Somewhere else…I looked in a few of the drawers and eventually found roughly a hundred dollars. I put it in my pocket and then went to the window. I opened it, feeling the cold press against me. Jacket! I got Fang's and then went back to the open window.

Should I go? Why not! I mean, I am Maximum Ride…or was. But that's not the point. Saber is…not here right now. No telling where he is but I know that I shouldn't wallow in what happened, though me going alone could get me caught. What if that's why I'm going? To get caught? What if, somewhere, subconsciously, I want to get caught? It's weird but…it's possible. Isn't it? I mean, that was my life for the past four years. I mean, sure, I got hit and raped but…Saver loved me. Then again, that's the same thing that Jeb used to say when we were kids. Well not said, but implied. He left me. And then Fang. He still says that he loves me but he allowed my to get captured. I shook my head, opened my wings, and flew away.

* * *

There are a lot of people here. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself. I don't like it here. And I swear that someone's following me. I walked into a clothing place and started looking at stuff. I was just going to get one pair of jeans but I decided to get two. You know, just incase. I also got some shorts and three t-shirts. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed or watched. It was weird. It's probably just the fact that I'm not used to people. I couldn't help but looked over my shoulder every minute or two. I swear there is someone following me! I walked out of the mall, walking towards the woods. I walked into them and turned around. I closed my eyes. It was them.

"Max? Are you okay?" Iggy yelled.

"She's fine." Gasman said. "She's just…standing there."

"Why are you following me?"

"Max calm down. We just didn't-" I pushed the blind one away as he tried to touch my arm. They were after me. He wanted to hurt me. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran. And ran, and ran. I finally flew away, into the forest behind the house. I was crying but I didn't know why. You're never safe are you?

* * *

**Fang's POV**

It had been a long day. I wanted to call home all day. I told Iggy and Gasman to follow Max, making sure that she was okay at the mall. I wonder how it went. I ran up the stairs to my room. Max wasn't there.

"Max! Baby, I'm home!" I walked out of the room. "Guys?" I walked around the house and found no one. I finally pulled out my cell and called Nudge.

"Hello?"

"Where is everybody?"

"Looking for Max. Fang you need to find her."

"What? Why? Did Saber get her?" I was already running to the door. It had been storming since 12 tthis afternoon. Of course, it couldn't just rain…it was snowing. He has her out in the snow! It was snowing hard.

"No. She caught Iggy and Gasman following her and thought that they were trying to hurt her. She ran off and now no one can find her."

"Where are you guys?" I asked, suddenly getting an idea.

"The woods near the mall."

"I'll be there in a sec. Come back home. It's storming!" I hung up. Max would go somewhere she feels safe. If she can't go to my room, she'd go near it. I walked into the woods. "Max! Baby come out." Nothing. I don't know why but I kept searching there. It was something in my gut that was telling she was here. "Max I'm serious!"

I was going to turn back and go where the others where when I heard it. "Are you just going to give up?"

"Max?"

"I mean, God Fang. Good thing I wasn't in a life or death situation."

I looked up in the tree to my right. Who else would be there but Max. "Honey, are you okay?"

"No. I told you they were going to get me!"

"Max, I told them to follow you. I-"

"I knew it." She interrupted. "You're in cahoots with them. Good thing I don't trust you."

"Max I told them to follow you so that you don't get hurt."

'They're the ones that are going to hurt me!"

"No they're not!"

"How do you know?" She jumped out of the tree, landing on her feet. I cringed. That was a high tree. "All you ever do is work!"

"Max are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"The only one who hurt me was you."

"Max." I sighed, hugging her to me. I then took the jacket she was wearing off of her and put my heavier on over her shoulders. "You have no idea how worried I was."

"It's cold." She complained. "Can you carry my bags?"

"Of course." I mumbled. "But Max we need to talk about-"

"Fang I'm cold." She repeated. "I want to go…back to our room."

"Fine but this conversation is not over!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Sorry." I kissed her head. "I thought that I would never find you."

"Fang, you're going to freeze to death." Max seemed to notice that I had given her my jacket. "Hurry."

We ran for the house, me carrying her two bags of clothes. When we got to the house, Max ran straight past the others and up the stairs. I stayed down there to explain.

"Where did you find her?" Dr. Martinez asked. "She's been gone all afternoon. She probably has a cold from the weather!"

"She was in the woods behind the house." I smiled. "Ig, I think that you need to work on your people skills."

Iggy sighed. "Whatever."

I felt bad. Iggy hasn't done anything to Max. How do I get her to realize this? After talking for another minute, I headed up stairs. Max was changing. I walked in, silently. I put my hand over my eyes so that she wouldn't flip.

"Fang!"

"I'm not looking."

She finished getting undressed and then changed into what she wore to bed…my shorts and shirt. She got into bed and wrapped the blankets around her. I smiled. She looked so cute. Focus Fang! She can't just run off like that.

"Max, you had us all scared to death."

"He's trying to kill me."

"Max you're paranoid."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a blind man trying to kill you!"

"You don't have one trying to kill you either." I reasoned. "You have a guy who wants you to like him."

"You're just too trusting! That's probably the reason I got taken the first time."

I held my tongue. "Honey, I know that it's hard, but you're got to believe me. Iggy doesn't want you dead."

"No he wants to rape me."

Again I held my tongue. "Why don't you take a nap? Afterwards, I'll get us something to eat."

"Will you take one with me?"

I was shocked by the vulnerability in her voice. "Uh...okay."

I gotten into bed with her and she moved to where we weren't touching. Fine. It took a moment but either she got cold I knew that I would warmer her or she just wanted to, she snuggled against me. Now that's what I was hoping for.

"Fang?"

"Yes?" I looked at her sweet face. Damn I love her.

"I…thanks."

"For what?"

"You know, stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Important stuff."

I smiled. "You're welcome Max."

She smiled and laid there, not moving. Eventually, the little angel fell asleep. I kissed her head, but found sleep for myself hard. I was tired in the sense of I wanted to rest but not sleep. Laying her, holding the best person in the world was my rest. I could do this forever. But of course that would never work out. Max woke after about an hour and a half. She laid there for a few seconds before speaking.

"Fang?"

I kissed her head. "Yes?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"No. Go back to sleep Max." I pulled her closer to me when she shivered. "Are you still cold? I'll go get more blankets."

"No." Max held onto my arm. "Stay."

"Okay." I laid there, allowing her to curl against me.

"Fang, I don't want to eat sandwiches."

"Then we won't." I told her, looking towards the window. I could hear the wind and knew it was still bad out there. Good thing I found her.

"I want to take a shower later."

"Okay."

"Can we watch TV?"

"Right now?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"But I thought that my TV was stupid?"

"Fang."

I smiled and got the remote for her. "Watch it if you want."

"Thank you." She smiled, flipping through the channels. "Never mind." She handed me the remote back. "I hate your TV!"

I shook my head and turned it back off. "Hungry?"

"No."

I sighed. I was hungry. "You sure?"

"If you want to eat Fang, go ahead."

"No I'm fine."

"Whatever."


	15. Chapter 15

Save Me from Myself

Chapter 15

**Two weeks later**

"I'm leaving." Max told me as I opened the bedroom door. She had my bag on the bed and was putting some stuff in it. I stood there for a moment before walking into the bedroom.

"What?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. I had just gotten off work and was going to take Max to a movie.

"I'm leaving."

I sighed. "What happened this time?"

"Nothing." She zipped up the bag. "I told you that I was going to leave eventually and now I am. Bye."

I sighed. "Did Iggy talk to you again?"

"No! I just…want to leave. That's all."

"Well don't." I grabbed her arm.

"Fang, let go of me!"

"No." I pulled her into a hug. "Besides…it's cold out there."

"Well, I don't want to stay here." Max said firmly.

I smiled. "Yes you do. And you will, no matter what you want."

Max glared at me. "What? You're going to force me to stay?"

I shrugged, laying down on the bed. "Maybe."

"Well you can't do that!"

"Hmmmm." I closed my eyes, tired. I knew she wasn't going to leave. She was just scared.

"You can't keep me here Fang." She repeated.

"Max, could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"You're just a big jerk!"

"That's nice. Now lay back down."

"No."

I sighed, standing back up. "Fine. Do you still want to go to the movie?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You want to go flying with me?"

"No."

I held in my urge to yell. "Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to leave."

I closed my eyes. "Max, there is no way that you are leaving. I know that you're scared but I am not going to let him get you. I promise. I love you."

Max glared at me. "I'm going and you can't stop me."

I sighed. "Fine go."

Max opened her mouth, ready to argue with me but closed it again. "What?"

"Go. I can see that there's no stopping you." I had to try hard to keep the smile out of my voice.

Max glared. "Fine! I'm leaving."

"Bye." I said as she walked out the door. I heard the front door open and slam close. Nudge walked in. Before she could speak, I said, "She'll be back."

* * *

I felt something touch me and I flung my eyes open. Max was now laying next to me, snuggling against me.

"It's cold out there." She mumbled.

I smirked, wrapping a wing around her. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"I'm not tired." That was her way of telling me that we were going to talk.

I sighed. "Where'd you go?"

Max looked up at me. "Away."

"Yeah, but where?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'd just like to know where. That's all."

"Whatever." She rolled away from me.

I waited a moment before speaking. "So you're not going to tell me?"

Max was silent for a second, thinking. "Are you, like, obsessed with me or something? All you ever do is ask where I am."

"I just like to know where you are."

"What are you? My personal stalker?"

I was taken aback by her question. "Well no but-"

"Figure out something else to obsess over because you're starting to annoy me!"

"Fine." I sighed. "I was just asking where you went."

"Yeah, and yesterday, you were just asking if I wanted to go take a nap or the night before that you were asking when I wanted to take a shower. I don't need you to know where I am and what I'm doing at all times."

"Okay." I agreed, just so that she wasn't mad at me. I would ask her tomorrow when she was in a better mood. "I'm off tomorrow so you want to go see that movie then?"

"No. I don't want to go to a stupid movie!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." I kissed the back of her head. "Go to sleep."

"Whatever."

"Good night." I whispered to her. I got no answer.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I turned around and looked at the sleeping guy. He was smiling in his sleep and that immediately took me back to memories of Saber. He smiled all the time when he slept. He told me that he would dream about me…about hurting me.

"Fang, wake up." I said, pushing him.

He opened his eyes slowly. "What? Are you okay?"

"Why do you smile in your sleep?"

Fang sighed. "Max it's seven in the morning. Let me sleep."

"No. Tell me why you smile in your sleep." I persisted.

I could tell that Fang was mad but he didn't say so or hit me like Saber would. That's a plus. "Max I don't know why I smile."

"Well, what were you dreaming about?"

"You." Fang mumbled.

"About hurting me?"

Fang gave me a confused look. "What?"

"You were dreaming about hurting me weren't you?"

Fang sighed. "Max, sweetie, can we do this later? Like in two hours when I'm more prepared for your...questions."

"Why so I can wait for you to kill me?!"

Fang yawned and stood up. "I'm going to get us breakfast. You stay here and think of new things to accuse me of, okay?"

"Don't make fun of me Fang!"

"I'm not. I think it's cute when you accuse me of things that I would never do. It's funny." Fang said, walking out of the bedroom. I glared at his back. Why does he just brush off everything I say about him? That's so annoying! Fang came back later with food and drinks.

"I bet you poisoned it." I mumbled.

Fang smiled at me. "I made you eggs and sausage. The others are still asleep so it's just you and me up. What do you want to do today?"

"Get away from you."

Fang rolled his eyes. "You know, you make it really hard to always stay positive."

"Since when are you always positive. I don't remember you being like that."

"You also don't remember that I would never hurt you." Fang sat down on the bed. "We could go out in the snow, just you and me. It's cold outside but I bought you a coat."

"I like your jacket better."

"Yeah but the coat is heavier." Fang reasoned. He should know by now that logic doesn't work on me.

"I want to wear your jacket. Plus, I never agreed to go with you."

Fang sighed. "Whatever Max."

I was taken aback by his attitude, "What?"

"I said whatever. I don't care."

"Are you okay?" I asked. He was supposed to just suggest something else to do and then I would say no to that in a sarcastic way, too.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You didn't give me another option."

"Yeah because I wanted to go walking. If you don't, fine. You pick what we do. See if I care."

"Are you mad at me Fang?" I asked him.

"No. You're just really starting to-" Fang stopped himself. "Never mind! I love you, you're perfect."

I shook my head. "You can tell me that you're mad at me. I won't care. I mean, hell, I tell you that I hate you. Which I do by the way."

Fang rolled his eyes. "I don't hate you and don't get mad at you. I just got you back."

I hated the next thought that entered my head but I had to admit that it seemed correct. Fang did love me. I shook my head. I'm being stupid. He's trying to trick me. He's going to get me. But if that's true, why do I stay in his room all the time and let him take care of me? Do I like him? Do I…love him?

"We can go on a walk." I agreed. "But I'm wearing your jacket."

Fang smiled a little. "I don't mind. You look good in my jacket."

I blushed and looked down at my plate. Saber told me I looked good. But the way he said it sounded lustful. The way Fang said it, it sounded…like he meant it.

"Thanks." I looked back up at him. "You know…I don't hate you that much anymore."

"Really? You like me?"

"I didn't say that!" I said quickly. "But…you're okay, for a rapist."

Fang rolled his eyes but didn't seem upset by my comment at all. I guess he's used to me calling him things like that. It's just, I could never say those things to Saber but now, I can say them to Fang and he refuses to get mad at me for them. Maybe staying here will work out after all.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm a bitch. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I just got…busy. Yeah let's go with that!**


	16. Chapter 16

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 16

Damn. That's all that was running through my head. Max was laying on top of me, kissing me like I had only dreamed. Something felt so…wrong about this. I mean, Max is emotionally damaged, right? Aren't I taking advantage of her? But she is the one who started it!

Okay, to back it up some, Max and I were watching TV. I know! I freaked when she actually sat through more than five minutes. So anyways, we were watching it when out of nowhere, she leaned up and kissed me. Now, I tried to stop her…sort of. It escalated to this…Max and I making out on my bed. I had only dreamed of this stuff. Not that I dreamed about Max or anything, cough, cough. It's not like I wasn't enjoying this. No, I really honest was. But something is wrong with this. Then Max did it. Her hand…moved down south. At first, I took no notice of it. Then she started to unzip the zipper. That's when I decided this little thing was over.

"M-Max!"

She stopped, looking at me, clearly aggravated that I was putting an end to this. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" I asked, noting that she was running her hand up and down a certain area. God please help me.

"What I always do."

I sighed. "Max, I know that you…like to do things that you did before but-"

"Oh, I forgot. You're not _man_ enough to handle sex yet, right?"

Okay, just to let you guys know, I am so man enough to handle it. I'm just trying to help Max out here. I bet I'm more ready for sex than Max! As I've been doing a lot recently, I took a deep breath and held my own thoughts in.

"No. It's just that I don't think that our relationship is…stable enough for this yet."

"Whatever…boy."

"Max-"

"No, that's fine." Max got off of me and started out the door. Over her shoulder she called, "But this doesn't make you a very good rapist!"

* * *

**Max's POV**

I hate this house. It's too noisy. Who's idea was it to put all these people in one spot? Oh yeah, Jeb…he will pay.

"Fang?"

He looked up from his plate of food. "Yeah?"

We were at the kitchen table, just the two of us, but we could hear the others as they did whatever it was the made all the noise.

"Where's Jeb?"

Fang smiled. "You want to talk to him?"

Would kill him count as talk? "Sure."

"He's in the living room. You go talk to him and I'll wash the dishes."

Fang is such a loser. He got up and started to actually wash the dishes. After what happened when I touched his zipper, along with all he's sentimental thoughts he likes to share, I'm starting to thing that he doesn't have it in him to be a rapist…maybe an assistant but not a rapist.

I walked away, realizing that he could possibly be Iggy's assistant. But Iggy's to good a rapist to enlist the help of a fool like Fang…right? Even that annoying farter, Gasman, would be a better help than Fang.

"Hello Maximum." Jeb greeted as I walked into the living room.

I chose to ignore the question. "Look, I think that there are way too many people in this house. I say that you get rid of Iggy, Gasman, and…the dog."

Jeb sighed. "Max, sit down."

"No. I have to go tell Gazzy, Iggy, and Total that their time is up."

"Maximum, I am not making them leave."

"Fine. I will."

"Max, I know that you are not happy here but-"

I walked out and back into the kitchen. Fang was just finishing. He smiled when he saw me.

"Done already?"

"Yep."

"Was it a good talk?"

"Yep."

"Are you ready to go back to my room?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Are you tired?"

"No Fang."

"Really? I mean we got up early and all. It's okay if you are. We don't have to watch the movie."

We were going down stairs to watch a movie with the rapist, his assistant, the dog that I am almost sure is working for Saber, and the two girls that I haven't found anything on yet, but am sure I will. It was Fang's idea. But after I said yes, he wasn't so sure about it.

"I know." In reality, I was hoping that Jeb would interrupt it and say that Iggy, Gasman, and Total need to leave. There's not much hope for it but hey, can't blame a girl for trying.

"Okay. But if you get tired-"

"Shut up Fang." I walked out, deciding to just ignore him.

He sighed but followed devotedly. Got to love my life…sort of. Okay, not really but you get what I mean. The movie was some romantic comedy that was just stupid enough to get the others to laugh. Fang sat there with a bored expression on his face. Guess he's not into this either. After the movie though, Fang and I were free to go. Thank God! We went back to his room and laid down on his bed.

"Max?" Fang whispered after laying there in the darkness for a while.

"Yeah?"

"You know why I didn't…have sex with you right?"

"Because you're not man enough."

"Max." Fang sighed.

"But it's okay Fang. This takes you off of my list as a rapist. Though, if you aren't one, I'm not sure where to put you. So, until further notice, you're the rapist assistant."

"Umm…thanks?"

"No need to thank me Fang. It's still a horrible job and plus that means that Iggy is in charge of you."

Fang turned his night to me. "Good night Max."

"I doubt it will be. You've probably just tricked me into thinking that your not a man so that you can rape me. Is that it Fang? You can't get off on it unless I'm yelling for help and to stop?"

Fang was silent for a moment before speaking. "You're sick, twisted, sense of humor is starting to get to me."

"Who says I'm trying to be funny?"

"If you're not, then you're even more messed up than I thought."

I was shocked, if only for a moment. "Y-You think that I'm messed up?"

Fang turned back to face me. "What? No. I really didn't mean to say that. Honest."

"Whatever."

Fang pulled me to him. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"No it didn't. You think that there's something wrong with me!"

Fang just kissed my head, not noticing that I flinched when he did it. "I love you so much."

"Doesn't change that fact that I hate you."

Fang either didn't hear what I said or didn't care because he just continued to hold me and eventually…I fell sleep. No, not because I felt safe, happy, loved or any of that other crap those romance novels say. Only because I was tired as hell and Fang wouldn't let me go. I, in no way, feel safe with that rapist…or assistant…or whatever he is!


	17. Chapter 17

**Rose Anthony, don't really remember. I just figured that if I named him something like Bob, that it wouldn't have the same effect. I mean, how many times have you heard "Oh know! It's Bob!". Not many. Saber just sounds cool.**

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 17

"And that, Max, is why I can no longer talk to Ella." Nudge finished. "Can you believe what she did?"

"Yes."

Nudge gave me a weird look. "Oh. But it was still wrong."

"Hmm." I looked up at the sound of the front door opening. Fang was home from work! I mean, it's not like I care if he is or anything. I just find him more…safe than the others. Fang walked into the kitchen, smiling at me.

"Max." He basically sang my name. "Guess what."

"I'd rather not."

This didn't break his joyful state. Damn. "Oh but I bet you really would."

"Then you'd lose that bet."

He sighed. There we go. Finally broken. Or at least fractured. "At least try."

"Nope."

"Fine, come up to my room so that I can tell you."

I sighed, deciding that whatever he had to say had to be more interesting than what Nudge has to say. I mean, honestly, I still don't really even know what Ella did to her! And I've been talking to her for the past hour! And they say that I have issues…

"What?" I asked, entering his room.

"I think I found us a place."

"A place to…?"

"Live, Max. A place for us to live!"

I looked around, confused. "Are we not living here?"

Fang sighed. "We are but, I don't know, I just think that you and I should move out together."

"So we would live together…alone?"

"Yeah."

I sat down on his bed. "Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and it will prepare us for life when we get married." He said in a duh tone. Because he's clearly making perfect sense…not.

"Please, you can't even handle sex yet."

He turned away from me. "I just thought-"

"Fang, I'm just getting used to this place and you want to make me move again?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Yeah, I am putting it like that! There's no other way to put it." I yawned. "Could you tell Iggy to hurry up with dinner? I'm hungry."

"Why don't you tell him?"

I raised an eyebrow. Did Fang just talk back to me? "Because I asked you to."

Fang took in a deep breath, his back still to me. "And if I don't want to do what you ask?"

I was silent for a moment. Uh-oh, I hurt the baby's feelings. Better fix this…wait. He's a freaking rapist! I shouldn't fix him. I should leave him broken. Unless this sudden development in his attitude will cause him to break and go on a killing spree. Wait, that's serial killers. The most he could do was rape people that I don't know. And even at that, he's only a assistant. Phew, problem solved.

"Then don't. Just leave me alone then." I laid down. "Go away."

"Fine." He walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I guess I should feel bad. And I guess in a way I did. But not enough to effect my demeanor. I lied down and took a well deserved nap.

* * *

You know how you go without a smell for so long that you almost forget it? Almost, not completely. Then you smell it again and it instantly comes back to you. Like the smell of fall after a long, hard summer? Or the scent of rain after a devastating drought? That's how it was when I smelled the scent of Saber. I am one of those people who wake up before they open their eyes, so I kept my closed for a second before opening them, ready to except my fate.

"Nice nap, Max?"

I looked into his stunning silver eyes. I hate him with a passion but even I have to admit that his eyes are breathtaking.

"It was okay." I fought the urge to shut my eyes.

"Good." He smiled at me. He was in his human for right now, which he rarely was. "I missed you. Did you miss me?"

I bit my lip. No, I didn't. But if I say that, no telling what punishment I'll get. "Yes."

His smile vanished as the bedroom door opened.

"Max, I want to talk." Fang walked in, not even noticing Saber. "I know that we're fighting but this apartment is really- Who are you?"

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced." My real rapist looked at the assistant one. "Names Saber. I'll presume you're Fang."

Fang looked at me, his face changing into something dark, something I had never seen before. I had told Fang many things about Saber, many things that hurt to even think about. Fang lunged at Saber but Saber just moved out of the way, clearly unimpressed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Fang's eyes seemed to grow darker than his face had. I shook my head.

"Leave him alone Saber." I said, standing. Fang may be an idiot but I didn't want to see him get hurt. "Do what you want to me but leave the others alone."

Saber laughed a little. "Whatever. Come on Max."

"Max isn't going anywhere." Fang stepped between Saber and I. "You need to leave."

Saber looked at me. "You have horrible taste in men."

"Just leave him alone."

"Aw, you actually care about him don't you?"

I took a deep breath. I guess in a way, that yeah, I did. But if Saber found that out, he'd kill Fang. "No. Now let's go."

Fang seemed shocked by what I said. Shocked enough that Saber was able to kick him in the stomach, hard, and Fang didn't even try to block it. Fang feel to the floor, hunched over, moaning in pain. I walked over to Saber, knowing that this was for best. If I put up a fight, he would just hurt Fang worse. Saber step on Fang's face before picking me up and taking off into the sky.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you?" Saber asked.

"No."

"Forever! Don't you ever leave me again."

"Okay." I sighed. Being with Fang was fun…while it lasted. But I'll probably never see him or the others again. Saber kissed my head.

"I missed you." He mumbled against my head. Right now, he was feeling bad that I left him. In two days, he'll have me beat to a pulp.

"I missed you too." It wasn't really a lie. I didn't miss him as much as I had a hard time getting used to things the way they were before. But I don't think that counts as missing.

"Never leave me again."

"Never." I agreed, knowing that I would never have another chance to.

* * *

**Sorry about the long break. I'll be straight with you…an evil monster attacked my city and I had to defend it. Though I won the battle, of course, I was injured. I, uh, lost use of my right hand? ...yeah. But now it works again. Yeah…**


	18. Chapter 18

**LookAPenName, yep, it's back. 'Course, what with me having to get used to it again, it took a while for me to write this. Sorry about the long wait but what are you gonna do? Kami and Rose, loved the random Gaga thrown in there. And, yes, Saber should get a reality show. He'd so get better rating than the Kardashians! Hehe, my computer says that Kardashians isn't a word. I oddly found that very funny.**

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 18

You know what sucks? When you get a few weeks in heaven and just as you start to really enjoy yourself, you get thrust right back into hell. They say God's a saint but I'm finding it hard to believe at the moment.

"Good news Maxie."

I looked at Saber. "Hmm?"

"The new building is finished. We'll be at our new home in no time." He smiled his evil, toothy grin at me. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah."

He sat down next to me on the floor. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I looked away from him.

"You wouldn't be thinking about that freak, would you?"

"No."

"Good because, if you were, I would just have to get rid of the problem."

"You wouldn't."

"Do you doubt me?"

I looked into his eyes. No, I didn't. He would kill Fang in a heartbeat if he thought it would make me want him.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I groaned. I felt like shit. Scratch that. I feel like shit that was puked out instead of crapped out. Yeah…Max! I shot up from the bed. Nudge, who happened the be in the room with me, looked up from the book she was reading.

"Finally up?"

"Max, she's-"

"Gone." Nudge told me. "Long gone."

"You did go after her?"

"Hey, chill. We did and Iggy and Gasman are still out there. They'll find her."

"What will they do when they find her? That, that, _thing_ is with her!"

"What thing?"

"Saber."

"Max has a sword?"

"What? No. Saber is her…rapist?"

Nudge's eyes widened. "Wait, Max didn't just leave?"

"No! Why do you think I was knocked out?"

"We all assumed she kicked your ass."

Any other time, I would have been offended by that but under the circumstances, it didn't even phase me. "Well she didn't. Saber came back for her."

"Wow. That…wow."

I stood up. "We've got to find her."

"How? We don't even know where he took her!"

"A minute ago, you were sure they'd bring her back."

"That was when it was just her. This is hopeless."

I walked out of the room. "You know Nudge, I like it better when you are optimistic."

"Yeah well, I like it better when we actually have a chance at something."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Are you tired, Maxie?"

"No."

Saber kissed me. "You look like you are. Maybe you should lay down."

"I'm seriously not t-"

"Go to sleep, Max."

Okay. I sighed, laying down on the ground. "Fine."

I closed my eyes and pretended to drift off. Once Saber thought I was asleep, he started talking to one of the other people in the clearing with us.

"And you're sure that they're one of them?"

"Yes. We have them captive at the moment. We're not sure what to do with-"

"Kill them." Saber's voice stayed as level as ever. "Immediately."\

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

"This is all your fault Iggy."

Iggy sighed, leaning against the wall of the place they were holding them in. He wasn't sure but he thought that it was a truck or some vehicle.

"Gasman, we do not have time to point fingers. We have to get out of here."

Gazzy ignored him and continued. "I told you guys that Max did not beat him up. I said that someone had taken her. But no. You decide not to listen to me. Now look! We've been freakin' captured!"

"Calm down. We'll get out of here." Iggy reassured. "We always do."

**Fang's POV**

"Well this is just great. We have no idea where they are and it starting to get dark." I grumbled under my breath. "You guys are geniuses!"

"Hey, just shut up, okay?" Nudge glared at me. "We thought that she ran away again."

"Guys, fighting's not going to solve anything."

"Shut up Angel!"

Angel looked down. "I hope the boys are okay…"

Fang sighed. "I bet they're fine, Angel. What could happen?"

"Gee, let's see, they could die!"

"But they won't." Nudge argued. There's that optimism!

"Hope Max is okay…" Angel mumbled.

No one commented.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Saber?"

He looked down at me. "What?"

"When are we leaving?" I asked, noticing that it had gotten dark since I had fallen asleep.

"Not tonight." Saber, now in his wolf form, looked back at the sky. "Have something to take care of."

"W-Who are they killing?"

Saber glanced at me. "What concern is it to you?"

"None, I guess."

"Good." He gave me that toothy grin of his. Almost his trademark. "I would suppose you're hungry?"

"Um…I guess…"

"To bad. No food for three days."

"What? That's not fair."

His grin disappeared. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Good because it is fair. You left me, and that is your punishment. You're lucky that I'm being that light on you, or have you forgotten what I can do to you?"

"I haven't." I mumbled.

His grin returned. "Good."


	19. Chapter 19

**Is it weird if you have to go back and read your own story to remember what it was about? Is it even weirder if you laughed at the tone of the whole story? God, I made this like sick and dark comedy. I like it. Wonder if I'm still able to write that way…guess we'll find out. **

Save Me from Myself

Chapter 19

Iggy didn't even look up. Not that it would have mattered, seeing as he couldn't see anyways. But it made him look cooler to stare at the ground. Fang did it all the time and he had tons of women.

"So let me get this straight. You guys are gonna kill us?"

"Yes," one of their captures said.

Iggy was trying to play it cool for Gasman but he was actually scared. There was no way they were getting out of this alive… He smiled a little.

"Hear that Gazzy? They're gonna kill us. Hope they don't eat us too."

Gasman had a funny feeling he wasn't going to like the end of Iggy's joke. "Why's that?"

"You'll come fully flavored…like a fart."

Knew it…

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Whoa," Nudge mumbled. "This is a lot of people."

"Have you ever known the School to travel small?"

Nudge shook her head a little. "No, I guess not…"

I stared at the group from behind the trees. Where is he, where is he… I was too concerned with Iggy and Gasman, only Max…and that _thing_ that stole her from me. I was very intent on killing him and then using his body as…well I'm not sure for what but I'll figure it out eventually. Anyways, I couldn't find her.

"There they are!"

I looked in the direction Nudge was pointing. "Where? I don't see her!"

"Not Max. The boys."

I slackened a little but then realized just how dire the situation was. There stood two of my flockmates…with guns to their heads.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

Fang took off running towards his two friends. Max was important to him but saving their asses was top priority at the moment. He would save her later. He made it to them at the last second possible. His eyes trained on the trigger, Fang dove at the man with the gun, knocking him to ground before shoot the blind bird boy.

With a boot to the head from Nudge, the other guy fell to the ground too. They had attracted attention now and only had one option. Fight. Angel went to work on getting her brother and friend's hands untied and blindfold removed. Iggy made a mental note to complain later about them blindfolding him, as if to antagonize him.

"Took you long enough," Gazzy complained.

"Oh shut up," Nudge told him while knocking a baddie out, though her real focus was on the conversation at hand. "We had Fang to deal with. You try flying with him when he's annoyed, confused, and worried."

"What do you think I did for the past four years?" Iggy asked as he opened his wings, taking out a few people in the process.

Fang wasn't concerned with the others lightheartedness. They hadn't seen Saber. They thought that now they were here, the rest would be a walk in the park. Fang knew better though. He was prepared for the fight of his life.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Get up."

I opened my eyes slowly. "Huh?"

"Up, now."

I frowned, for a second forgetting where I was. Then it all came back. Shit. I sat up. "Why? What's wrong?"

That got me a slap in the face. Saber's breath was hot and nasty in my face, but familiar. "I don't know what you think this is, but I'm about to remind you why I'm in charge."

I stared into his eyes. "I-I…I'm sorry."

"You better be." Saber stood back up. Roughly, he grabbed me by the arm and jerked me up too. "Now come on-"

"You're not going anywhere."

You know the part of the comic or cartoon when you hear the voice of the hero, who has somehow stayed in the shadows until the exact right moment, and you turn to look at him, the wind blowing his hair perfectly, that cocky expression on his flawless face? Yeah, it's one of those moments. As if on cue, something exploded behind Fang, the night sky lighting up behind him, though he didn't seem to notice. I was his only concern. If I hadn't felt that slap, I would have sworn that I was still sleeping. This was too good to be true. But it wasn't over yet. Would there be a cherry on top? Would Fang save me?

Saber didn't think so. He laughed, hard. As if this whole theatrical moment was part of a comedy, not the tragedy it had been so far. Though, his laughter did result in something good. He left go of my arm and I seized the opportunity to run to Fang for protection. Immediately, Fang took a step in front of me, putting his body between me and my rapist.

Saber sobered quickly. "What makes you think that you can help her anymore than you could the last time? The first time?"

"Because he has us."

Again with the movie scene, as the Iggy and Nudge came out of the brawl. I didn't know what Angel and Gazzy were doing but I wasn't concerned with that. I was just concerned with the fact that they were all about to be killed, because of me. They cared enough to die for me. That didn't make sense.

"And that'll change things?" Saber laughed a dry, sinister laugh. Fang took a step foreword. Now, I know that he's an idiot, that he would get himself killed to save me but Iggy taking a step foreword too blew my mind. What was he doing?

"Yeah," Fang said. "I think it will."

"Fang, don't do this," I pleaded, grabbing onto his arm. Their willingness to go sacrifice themselves…it did something to me. At the moment, I wasn't sure of the full extent but it was making me reevaluate everything I had come to believe. "Please, just let me go."

Fang shrugged me off and then charged straight at Saber. I didn't want to watch but I had to. One punch to the stomach and Fang was down, just like that. Iggy was next and he went down just as quickly. It was kind of sad, seeing this. All I had ever wanted was for them to prove that they cared for me, and they were. The only issue was that now there was a good chance I wouldn't have time to relish in the joy. They were going to be taken from me all over again, by the same man who took them in the first place. Nudge took a step back, the first smart decision of the night. Saber smiled at her.

"I like her, Max. I'm sorry but you should know by now, I'm kind of greedy." The bastard licked his lips, making Nudge take hold of my arm, like I could protect her.

Protect her…me? I can't even protect myself. For the past four years, I've wanted someone to rescue me and now I'm the one having to do the rescuing. But Nudge needed me. Whether I liked it or not, at the moment, it was me and her. For the first time in a long time, I felt that I was going to live up to my name, that I deserved it. I stood up a little straighter, my vision finally becoming clear. I was Maximum Ride. I was the leader, forever and always. This was my job and no one else's.

It was then I realized that it was me who was going to have to save the flock, one way or another.

"On the count of three, run," I mumbled to Nudge. "One-"

We took off running, just like old times. I felt bad for leaving the boys behind but I knew that Saber would follow us. I was his target, not them after all. I lost Nudge in the brawl but did run into Gazzy. He was injured, badly. There was a bullet wound in his arm and cuts on his face. Again with the old feelings resurfacing. I had to help him.

"Max," he said, intent on the helper being him rather than me. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. The others. We have to get them."

He blocked a fist from hitting me. "Max, you have to get out of here."

I frowned. He thought that I couldn't defend myself. And I couldn't…could I? I would show them, all of them. Saber, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Jeb, everyone. I'm just as much of the person I was so long ago, if not more strong, just in a different way.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I was coughing up blood and it sucked. I let that freak get the upper hand. I looked around and realized that Max, Nudge, and Saber were all gone.

"Ig, are you alright?" I was at his side in seconds. He stirred a little.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised. You go find Max and Nudge and the others." Iggy pushed himself up a little. "And Fang? Kick that guys ass for me, will ya?"

I gave him a pat on the back before forcing myself up, off to search for Max. I found Angel first, mostly because of the chaos she was creating. She was having fun with her mind controlling. She had experiments attacking each other, some dancing, others running into trees. She really out does herself sometimes.

"Angel," I yelled over the clamor of the fight. Turns out, Angel and Gasman had set some of the other reject experiments the School was hauling around free and, as there is strength in numbers, they were attacking their captors. I remember those days, when revenge for what was done to me was the most important thing in the world. Now Max has taken that spot. "Have you seen Max?"

Angel looked over at me, sweet and innocent looking as ever. "No Fang."

I dodged a blow to the head before running off again, leaving Angel to her fun. I had to get to Max before Saber did and took off. What if he already had her? I ran faster, if that was even possible.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I was holding my own in battle. It wasn't easy but I was slowly learning how to use my hurt and anger into something more productive. Self-pity was the not the old me and I don't want it to be the new me either.

"Stop it!"

His voice sent chills down my spine, as I knew it would for the rest of my life. I could only watch as Saber attacked his own men to get them away from me. He killed his own people to stop them from hurting me…is that not love? I frowned but didn't have time to dwell on this.

"You."

Again with the hot breath. Ugh. Can a girl not get a break? Saber's eyes drove the sarcasm right out of me.

"Me," I whispered, letting him take me into his arms. Who is this me and what does she want? Fang or Saber? Fang…I love him…don't I? Saber…I can't function without him….or can I? Who do I want? Is it the right choice? I know that I don't want Saber, not like this. I want someone I love. But how can I be with someone I love when I can't think, don't know what to do? That's not how I want to live. But I don't want to live in fear, wishing for death constantly. Where do I go? Who do I chose? Do I even get a choice?

"We've got to get out of here," Saber whispered to me, kissing my neck. "We're going to go to our new, secure, safe home. Just you and me. You'd like that, right Maxie?"

Would I? Would I like that? What did it matter. Like…what in my life have I ever liked. I liked having a family… If I let them be killed by Saber, then there'll be no chance of that. But if I go with Saber, there's no chance anyways. I can't just let them risk their lives for me, can I?

"Yes," I whispered, my voice betraying my mind. "I would."

Saber smiled. In this hell that was going on around us, at least someone was happy.

Suddenly, Saber was pulled away from me. The person punched him in the face, in hopes that it would knock him out but it only made him laugh. He was so cheerful today.

"I guess it's time then," Saber mumbled, looking at the person who hit him.

Fang, pale faced and bloody, stared him right in the eyes. "For?"

"The final battle, of course." Saber set himself off in a fit of hysteria. "Winner takes all, eh?"

Digging his feet into the ground, Fang's face changed, eyes darkening. "I guess so."

* * *

**Haven't written action in a long time. Wasn't good at it back then and not so sure I've gotten any better at it. Oh well. How was this? Did this chapter's tone stay true to the story? I hope so… I like writing on my old stories. Short chapters with suspenseful endings are kind of fun. **


	20. Chapter 20

Save Me from Myself

Chapter 20

The final battle… I tried to think of the last one of those I had seen but couldn't. I had watched a lot of movies before I was taken but now they seemed to escape me. Fang vs. Saber. It was almost….unreal.

I knew that I should help him. Fang can't do this on his own. I was paralyzed and for once, it wasn't by fear. It was by choice, I think. If Fang died, then he died. It was his own choice, not mine. I don't control him anymore than he controls me.

The rest of the world was dead to me. I knew that the others were out risking their lives for me too but it didn't matter, not anymore. Everything was riding on this. Sure, they were important but not as important as this. If Fang didn't kill Saber, then it was over. All over.

Watching Fang get beat up…I don't know. It's weird. Every hit he took, he just…took. Sure, he was bleeding but he never fell. Not once. He was going to get himself killed.

Saber, on the other hand, was enjoying this thoroughly. Beating into someone that wasn't completely out of it after about the fifth hit was something new to him. New and exciting. To him, this was like playing an easy video game. Fun at first but then agitating. He couldn't understand why Fang wasn't dead or at least on the ground. I couldn't understand either.

"Why," hit. "Won't," hit. "You," hit. "Die?" Hit.

Fang's face was set in a weird expression. I had never seen it. The most pain I had ever seen him in was that day on the beach, after Ari's claws had ripped his stomach to shreds. This was different though. Don't ask my how, I just know that it was.

Fang didn't answer his question. That only aggravated Saber more. He pounded into Fang with all he had but nothing worked. His claws were out, he was tearing into him too. Fang's resolve wasn't broken. He was going to bleed to death. There was no way around it.

"Max!" Iggy was next to me. "Are you alright?"

"Fang's dying," I told him, no emotion to be found in my voice. "For me."

"Fang?"

"Over there," I said, mad that he didn't see it then I remembered he couldn't. "Fighting Saber."

Iggy tried to intervene but I held him back. He was mad. "Max, I'm not just going to let-"

"You have to," I said. And he did. Whatever Fang had going on was the reason that he was holding on to life. Iggy didn't have what Fang had. His mindset wasn't the same as Fang's. Iggy wanted vengeance. Fang wanted to keep me safe.

He tried to break my grip but he couldn't. He was upset. You never fight when you're upset. When I did let him go, he didn't move. He couldn't. Fang was my everything and Iggy's, just in a different way.

"Max? You're bleeding."

Angel's voice made me look to my right. There she was, Angel. "What?"

"Your stomach."

I must have gotten cut at some point, I guess. It was deep and had been bleeding for God knows how long. That's the reason I had felt so weak. Iggy hadn't noticed because he couldn't see and me because I was too worried about Fang. I had to laugh a little, for two reasons. The day Fang found me, I had tried to die by making myself lose too much blood but chickened out at the last minute. Second reason, Fang wasn't the one about to die of blood loss. I was. Life's so funny sometimes.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Max said that Saber loved her. Love is risking your life for someone, love is knowing that if they died, you'd have to too, love is caring enough to let them have their own space so that they can grown.

Love is getting out of a fight to help them live.

He would have let her die there. I know he would have. I wouldn't. I ran to her, trying to pick her up but he caught me. Iggy got her and flew her away. To the hospital. Where she was safe. Saber didn't care about that. He had only wanted to beat me. So I had to stay behind. And I won.

It was by accident, honestly. Max was safe, far away from there, so I was ready for him to kill me. And he would have. The only problem? Gasman. Gazzy thought that we were all gone, that the whole flock had left. Nudge had taken the group of experiments they had rescued to somewhere safer, away from Gasman and his plans. Once he had seen Iggy fly away with Max and Angel, he assumed I was not too far behind, always one step behind Max. He dropped the biggest bomb he had ever built. Saber and I were far enough away that the blast hurt us but we were still very much alive.

He was screaming about his legs. He had lost them in the explosion. It was gruesome but I had seen worse. I was hurt but after checking, I realized my body parts were still all in one piece. His cries fell on deaf ears. Everyone of importance to him was dead. No one could save him. It was just a disabled him, and me.

I always thought that killing him would bring me joy. But when I killed him, it wasn't for Max. Not entirely at least. It was to put him out of his misery. He would have bled out one way or another, so when I bashed his skull in with a tree branch; I figured he'd go to hell grateful.

"Gasman's an idiot."

I laughed at Max. It felt so good to hear her voice. "Yeah."

She sat up a little. "I guess Jeb's paying for my hospital stay?"

"Guess so," I said, staring at her. I had just recounted the death of the man that had put her through hell for the past four years and all she could say was Gazzy's an idiot? I already knew that. When I asked her why she wasn't jumping for joy, she made me feel unimaginable things again.

"Fang, I knew you'd kill him. Either that or you'd die trying."

"You put a lot of faith in me."

She looked away. "Yeah, well, you are my boyfriend."

That's all I had ever wanted to hear.


	21. Chapter 21

Save Me from Myself

Chapter 21

It wasn't quiet anymore. Before, I liked quiet. It meant that Saber wasn't around to hurt me. Now, I love noise. It meant that someone was around to love me.

"Jordan! You're getting crumbs all over Mommy."

I rolled onto my back, sighing. "Fang, shut up."

"He is though," he complained.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Makin' you breakfast!" Jordan exclaimed. Yes, exclaimed. He had this annoying thing about being really loud at all times. "B'inged it to you and ever'thin'."

Jordan wasn't my real son. No. Hadn't even been eight months since…Saber died. Jordan was one of those experiments we let lose. He was with us now. He had had a boy he called his brother but he died during the escape. Nudge found him and decided we were keeping him. I wasn't too fond of him at first and the annoying brat picked up on it. To annoy me further, he started calling me mommy. After awhile, it just stuck.

He was eating my toast, hence the crumbs thing. I rolled my eyes before sitting up. Jordan was mixed, with what we weren't sure. Black, I think but something else too. Mexican or white, probably. As far as powers go, we hadn't figured it out yet and talking about it just made him upset.

"Thank you," I said, taking the plate from Fang. "Is my toast good, Jordan?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Good."

We didn't live with the flock anymore. We moved into a small apartment in town. We visit a lot though. Jordan likes to play in the snow up there. True, there's none right now, as its June, but he liked it during the winter.

Fang walked out of the room, leaving me and Jordan alone. As I began to eat, he finished his toast and started to play with his hair.

"Stop it."

He giggled, laying his head in Fang's spot.

It was weird now. A year ago, I wished ill of Fang and now I was trying to raise a child with him. I mean, it's not like I never think about Saber and how things used to be but…I don't know. Life's just different now. So different that sometimes, looking back on things, it's like watching a movie. Thinking of how I treated Fang before makes me sick and confused but that's just the part of the movie I skip over. I don't skip over what Saber did it me. Not ever. I have to remember that. It makes me stronger. And where I'm weak, Fang's right there to fill in for me.

"Alright," Fang said, coming back into the room. "Are you done eating?"

"No."

"Well, hurry up. We're going to see the others, remember?"

I sighed. "Do we have to?"

Fang got back into bed, pulling Jordan closer to him. "Yes."

Jordan patted Fang's cheek. "Bed no good."

'That's because you got crumbs all over it, silly."

Jordan giggled, leaning against Fang. Jordan was good for me. He made me…think. He had gone through shit, just like me. Different shit but no one's shit is the same as another's shit right? Metaphorically and literally.

Suddenly, the three year old jumped up, running out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Fang called to him.

"Potty!"

Sighing, Fang gave me a kiss on the head. "Hurry and eat so that we can leave."

"Don't rush me, Fang."

He smiled. "Never."

"Did you get the baby ready?"

Yes, baby. Another thing that Nudge just couldn't give to someone else. We almost had another experiment that would have gladly taken her but no. And did Nudge get to raise her? Nope. I'm freaking trying to get over hell and Nudge dumps kids on me. But what are you gonna do? Well, give them up for adoption, I guess but where's the fun in that?

"Yeah," Fang said. "She's in her crib, dressed and with a new diaper."

"Good."

"Done!" Jordan yelled from the bathroom, presumably.

"Wash your hands," Fang called back.

"I gets Cam for you," Jordan offered.

Fang groaned, going to get him. "Leave Camille alone, Jordan. I mean it!"

I sighed, done eating. Walking out of the room, I went into the kitchen to put my plate in the sink. I almost washed it but then I realized I would also have to wash the pan Fang used to make me eggs and the spatula so I decided just to leave it for him later.

"But I wanna hold her!" Jordan complained as Fang walked into the living room.

"Well, too bad. You know that you're not allowed to."

"No fair."

"Go get Rex so we can leave," Fang told him. Rex was this stuffed dog that Jordan refused to go anywhere with out. He even had the damn thing when Nudge found him. He was dirty, bloody, and all alone except for that stupid dog. If it wasn't for some experiment that took the boy with him, Jordan would have died in the explosion Gasman had caused. The guy that took him found him cuddled against his dead brother's body, holding Rex, and crying.

"Okay!" Jordan ran into the bedroom that he shared with Camille. I sighed, going to go shower and change before we could leave. I took Cam from Fang, carrying her out to the car.

Camille was about one and a half. She was blonde and cute so she reminded me of Angel when she was baby. Except for the fact that Cam doesn't have wings, she's just what Angel was at this age. Camille was mixed with some form of wolf, but not the kind that Erasers were mixed with. I'm not a hundred percent sure what though. She did posses the ability to morph but she rarely did it and clearly didn't enjoy the pain that went along with it. I was perfectly fine with that.

"Rex says he loves you," Jordan told me, climbing into the car.

"Tell Rex that he's okay."

Jordan giggled as I began to put Cam in. She giggled too, just because he was. Whenever we go places, we get looks because of Jordan. It must be weird to people, seeing us together. Fang and I are appear white and have a white child but then there's that darker boy that's always in one of our arms. Scream people though. What purpose do they serve besides to make food at McDonalds?

Jordan had readily accepted the idea of Camille as his sister and she accepted him too. He liked have someone to play with and she liked having someone that would cry with her until they got their way.

"I want ice cream," Jordan said the second we got to the Flock's house. I rolled my eyes, getting Cam out.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I do." He looked to Fang. "Please?"

"Not now, bud. It's still early, like only ten or something."

Jordan glared at him all the way to the house. When we got inside, Jordan stomped into the kitchen. Nudge was at the table, doing her nails.

"I want ice cream."

"It's too early for that," she told him.

Jordan banged his hands down on the table, making her look at him, her eyes locking with hers. In a tone that I can't even describe, he calmly stated, "I want ice cream."

It was weird. She just got right up, and got it for him. I leaned against the doorframe, watching this. Fang's the one that told him no so I was just going to let him have it. It wasn't what I was concerned with. All along, I had thought Camille was most like Angel but it looked like Jordan had his similarities too. Shaking my head, I went to go see what Fang was doing. Talking to Iggy.

"Hey," I said, sitting down on the couch next to Iggy. He smiled at me. Ever since that day he had carried me back to the hospital to stop me from bleeding to death, I had found a new love for him. Sure, the rapist comments were fun and amusing, but now, they rarely crossed my mind. Iggy was a good guy.

"Hey-"

"Ah, so you are here," Total said, walking into the room. "I assume that you have brought the brats?"

I sighed. "Yeah, Total. So what?"

"I want to lay some ground rules for this visit."

I needed a good laugh. "Go ahead."

"No yelling, no jumping on me, no pulling my tail-"

"Total!" Jordan yelled, running into the room. He sat his bowl of ice cream on the floor before running over and tackling the dog. Total made a noise of displeasure and tried to get away. Jordan grabbed his tail, pulling the dog back to him.

"Ow, you runt! I got shot there once, you know."

Sure, I should have stopped the dog abuse but…okay, so I have no excuse. It's just plain funny. Like I said, I needed a good laugh.

Saber was gone and I had a whole new family to replace him. Some people I had known before, two I hadn't,, but either way, they were still new to me and I them. And having a big family is always better than just one, evil guy. Fang had saved me from spending the rest of my life with an abusive guy. He didn't just save me from Saber either, Fang had saved me from myself and for that, I'm eternally grateful.

* * *

**And…Done. Finally. Over a year but I finally finished it. Now I have to go work on finishing other crap I left undone. Either Taken 2 or Save one. Not sure. Neither is a great as this story though.**


End file.
